Don t Ask Why
by Bitter Sweetness
Summary: "Nunca me casaré y si lo hago... no sera por amor!" "Pero no lo amo, no lo amo ni lo amaré, créeme... No voy a amar a nadie más, ya lo intenté con Edward y me lastimó aún peor que Ethan" TH New Summ
1. Ethan

Una lágrima solitaria y silenciosamente bajó por la mejilla de la castaña de 23 años. _Ethan. _Otra lágrima. Habían pasado ya 5 años, pero seguía deprimida. _Ethan. _Su cruel mente le recordaba a cada segundo lo cerca que había estado de él. Aquél chico que la dejó plantada en el altar. Aquel chico al que había jurado amor eterno y seguía siéndole fiel. _Ethan. _Cómo lo extrañaba.  
_  
Te amo. _¡Cuántas veces había oído esas palabras salir de lis labios de Ethan!  
_  
Siempre estaré contigo. _Qué gran mentira. Él ya la había abandonado y ahora lloraba su perdida.  
_  
Estaré ahí cuando llores, cuando me necesites. _¡Te necesito! Gritaba Bella en su mente, pero Ethan no podría estar jamás con ella.  
_  
¿Te casas conmigo? _Y la castaña acepto. Acepto, para que el día de su boda, el castaño la dejara plantada en el altar. Plantada para siempre.  
_  
Él te amaba. _Claro que la amaba. Claro... el que te allá dejado plantada en el altar no significa nada, no, no lo hace. Porque de todas formas, no fue su culpa.

La castaña se inclinó hacía la lápida, que estaba sobre la fosa en la que descansaba Ethan, desde hacía ya 5 años. Si, se iba a casar a los 18 años, pero, estaba enamorada de él. Lo estaba y mucho.  
Claro, no faltó quien se opusiera a este prematuro matrimonio, los padres de la chica le llevaron la contra durante un tiempo, pero al ver el amor existente entre los dos jóvenes, aceptaron que la boda se llevara a cabo, por su parte, los padres del muchacho, aceptaron inmediatamente la relación de los jóvenes y habían empezado con todos los arreglos en la iglesia y la residencia qué les darían como regalo por su matrimonio.

Golpeó el suelo con el puño mientras sus sollozos se hacían más audibles para cualquiera que entrara al panteón. La castaña llevaba un vestido suave y blanco, muy parecido al que llevaba el día de la tragedia, pero menos pesado y menos voluminoso, pero la parte superior era idéntica al corsé del vestido de novia.

-Ethan -sollozó mientras dejaba caer su frágil y delgado cuerpo contra la fría lápida

El cuerpo de la joven temblaba con cada sollozo. Las lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas sonrojadas de Isabella Swan, estaban empapando la fría lápida de mármol. Pasaron horas y horas, Isabella parecía no notar el pasar del tiempo, pero pasaban los minutos, segundos y horas, demasiado rápido. Con el maquillaje corrido, el vestido lleno de tierra, y el cabello color castaño desordenado sobre sus hombros, se puso de pié.

Miró a todas partes y se dio cuenta de que al parecer estaba sola. _Sola, como siempre desde hace cinco largos y lastimosos años. _Claro, no podía esperar que alguien se le acercara cuando la veían echa polvo sobre la tumba del que fue su más grande amor. Miró hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que debían ser al menos las 7:30 p.m. y eso... bueno, no era muy bueno, ya que eso significaba que había pasado ya casi 8 horas ahí, derrumbada. Bueno, quizá parezca una exageración, pero todos los días se quedaba al menos 2 horas ahí, recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a Ethan. Y ahora, que se cumplían exactamente 5 años de su muerte, bueno, estaba más que triste, porque eso también significaba que habían pasado 5 años desde que casi se casaba con él.

Aquel joven al que Isabella creía perfecto. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde, una sonrisa blanca y pura, el cabello castaño claro, que siempre llevaba corto y bien peinado. Su piel, muy pálida y también muy cálida provocaba en Isabella corrientes eléctricas, cada que hacían contacto.

Era perfecto para ella. Porque bien decía la gente. _Ningún hombre es perfecto... hasta que te enamoras de él. _Y ella había amado a Ethan con todo lo que tenía de más de mil maneras. Claro, no de una manera carnal, eso lo guardaban para después del matrimonio.  
_  
Si, lo amabas, pero se fue, acéptalo de una vez, Isabella Marie Swan. _Le repetía cruelmente su conciencia.

-Ethan ¿Por qué? -sollozó Isabella de nuevo, dejándose, una vez más, caer sobre la lápida -. ¿Por qué me dejaste, Ethan? ¿Por qué?

Cualquiera diría que estaba loca, pero no, ella... estaba enamorada. Enamorada de un fantasma. Del fantasma de Ethan, que seguía asechándola, apareciendo en su mente cada que trataba de olvidarlo y salir adelante. Enamorada de lo que alguna vez pudo ser la memoria de Ethan, ella se aferraba con todos sus sentidos a su recuerdo, dejando el olvido para todos los demás. Sus amigos ya no llamaban, ni ella llamaba a sus amigos. Su madre había estado en el hospital, pero ella no estuvo ahí, su padre se hundió en la depresión, pero ella no lo apoyo. Así cómo nadie más la apoyo cuando la que pudo haber sido una vez su cuñada, se levantó en la iglesia, leyendo un mensaje que recién había llegado a su teléfono celular, anunciando la muerte de Ethan. Recuerda que miró a todos confundida, se sentía ridícula por haber esperado ya 2 horas frente al altar, sin una sola señal de su prometido. Recuerda también que Alejandra, única hermana de Ethan había tratado de acercarse a ella, había tratado de hacerla entrar en razón, había tratado de que Isabella no se hundiera en su depresión. Pero no lo logró, Isabella al final había echado a Alex de su casa, diciendo que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie. Que el apoyo de cualquier persona, ya sea su madre, padre o mejor amiga y casi cuñada, Alejandra, no le devolverían a Ethan.

Así que, había perdido contacto con cualquier humano que conocía, ahora, la única persona que veía diariamente, no era siquiera una persona, era una perrita, una pequeña y hermosa perrita llamada _Ángel, _la cual había sido un regalo de Ethan, unos días antes de la boda. La había llamado Ángel, porque así se refería Ethan a Isabella. Él le había dicho innumerables veces que ella, Isabella, era su ángel.

-Ethan -sollozó de nuevo Isabella. Pasaron 2 horas más, Isabella tenía hambre, puesto que solo había comido un poco en la mañana, pero no se quería ir. No aún, no se sentía lista. Pasaron otros 45 minutos, e Isabella se sentía muy débil. Su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien, se sentía pesada.

-¿Estás bien? -murmuró una suave voz tras de ella. Isabella volteó levemente hacía atrás y se encontró con solo ojos color verde esmeralda, a escasos centímetros de ella. El muchacho, portador de los ojos, estaba hincado junto a ella.

-No -logró responder ella

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, tú no puedes devolverme a Ethan -sollozó

-Quizá no puedo, pero... podría hacerte sentir mejor... desahogarte...

-No te conozco

-Me llamo Edward Masen -dijo él extendiendo una mano

-Isabella Swan... Bella -dijo tomándosela

-Estás temblando... y pálida

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No sé...

-¿Qué haces aquí a las... -dudó mientras miraba su reloj - 10:20 p.m.?

-¿No es obvio?

-Bueno, quizá sí lo es...

-¿Y tú, que haces aquí?

-Vengo a dejar esto -dijo mostrando un ramo de flores que no había notado antes Isabella

-¿A quién?

-A un amigo... murió hace poco -dijo con una mueca

-Oh, lo siento

-No pasa nada... -dijo sonriendo de lado. La sonrisa de Edward se parecía mucho a la de Ethan... de hecho, él se parecía un poco. Salvo el cabello color bronce de Edward. Pero hasta algunas pocas facciones eran muy parecidas.

-Creo que debería irme... -dijo Isabella tratando de levantarse

-Oh, claro... -dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano a Isabella, que estaba batallando un poco

-Gracias -dijo débilmente Isabella mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de Edward

-No hay por qué -dijo amablemente

-Gusto en conocerte -dijo Isabella sacudiéndose y marchándose al final

Edward la miró hasta que su esbelta figura desapareció al traspasar la puerta principal. Tenía que volverla a ver, ella parecía alguien especial, así que necesitaba verla... pero... ¿cómo?

* * *

Espero que les agrade, estoy trabajando ya en el 5°- capitulo de esta historía. Voy a empezar subiendo uno o dos capitulos por semana, ya que necesito adelantar un capitulo de _No te vayas. _Así que, bueno, espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia. Jeje, se les quiere, gracias.

_¿Un review?_

**_Da Click Aquí:_**


	2. Morir

_¿Qué hago con mis labios, si me ruegan tus besos?  
__¿Qué hago con mis manos, cuando suplican tu regreso?  
__¿Qué hago con mis noches? ¿Qué hago con mis días?  
__¿Qué hago con tu esencia, que se aferra a la mía?_

_Dime, ¿qué hago yo?_

_Ha*Ash_

* * *

**BELLAPOV**

Los días pasan demasiado rápido. Las noches, cómo esta, igual. Una llamada perdida en el teléfono, cómo todas las noches. ¿Quién era? Fácil, Alejandra. Ella es la única que sigue llamándome, ni siquiera mis padres lo hacen. Me olvidaron, junto con Ethan. ¿Por qué? Sinceramente, creo que también yo terminé por olvidarlos.

Doy una vuelta en la cama y me topo con la fotografía de Ethan. Un sollozo involuntario sale de mi garganta. _Ethan. _Claro, él no me oye. Él me dejó aquí, desprotegida. Una lágrima bajó sin permiso por mi mejilla, un sollozo salió entre mis labios. Otra lágrima.

Los pedazos de mi corazón palpitaban ansiosos. Reclamaban a Ethan. Lo reclamaban y eso dolía. ¿Cómo le explico a mi corazón que él ya no está aquí? Mi corazón latía rápidamente, cuando vi la fotografía de Ethan, lo extrañaba. Claro, él era perfecto. Divertido, bien parecido, caballeroso, amable, cariñoso y detallista. ¿Podía haber otro así en el planeta? No, no podía haber otro.

Mi cabeza me mandó una imagen del chico que había conocido ayer. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah, sí, claro, él se llamaba Edward. Claro, él era muy lindo, pero... solo era una primera impresión.

Di de nuevo vuelta, y me choqué con otra de sus fotografías. Claro, sufría viéndolas odas las noches, pero era masoquista, me gustaba sufrir, si de Ethan se trataba. Esa foto era la más dolorosa. Yo sonriendo e Ethan **(N/A: Recuerden que se pronuncia Ithen) **también, pero escondiendo su rostro entre mi cabello. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sonreído así?

Cuando Ethan me pidió matrimonio. Pero no había sonreído así, había sido una sonrisa más grande. Una llena de emoción, de esa emoción que había sentido ese maravilloso día.  
Nunca encontraría nadie como Ethan... y jamás me casaría, nunca lo haría. Estaba casada con el fantasma de Ethan, o por lo menos había una unión. Una grande. No, jamás me casaría, no lo haría... entonces... no necesitaba mi vida. No, no la necesitaba, lo que yo necesitaba era... morir. Claro, morir. Era lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos. Dejar de sufrir y reencontrarme con Ethan. El amor de mi vida, o de cualquier otra. Siempre iba a ser suya.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando llegué al pequeño bosque que estaba junto al río estaba lloviendo, relampagueando y yo estaba empapada. El plan era fácil, me dejo caer en el río y por más que quiera salir, me quedo ahí. Así me iría a ver a Ethan... y tenerlo por siempre.

Mis lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, mi pelo mojado estaba volando a causa del aire y yo estaba en el sendero que conducía junto al río, había pasado corriendo frente a una pequeña cabañita, junto a muchos árboles y una que otra flor. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada, solo daría un paso más y me dejaría llevar, no necesitaba nada. Había elegido esta manera porque... bueno, no me gusta la sangre, cortarme no era una opción. ¿Morir ahorcada? No, estaría consiente todo el rato y sentiría dolor, sin embargo, ahora no sentía nada por el frio, solo sería un momento, unos cuantos minutos, respirar toda el agua que me sea posible y... morir. Finalmente morir.

Di un paso y toda mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos. Desde mi primer cumpleaños hasta ahora, mis lágrimas salían furiosas de mis ojos, siendo arrebatadas por las frías gotas de lluvia y ahora, bueno, ahora el agua me cubría. Sentí un toque cálido. ¿Ethan? ¿Sería posible que en mi momento final, Ethan viniera a... ? ¿Sacarme del agua?

No supe nada más, sentí cómo sacaban de mí el agua que había respirado. Ya no llovía, o al menos eso pensé. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una mirada penetrante. Una mirada color verde que me recordaba mucho a la mirada de Ethan. Claro, no era él, era Edward, el sujeto que había conocido el día de ayer.

Mis lágrimas bajaron rápidamente. ¿Quién era él para salvarme de mi muerte? ¿Quién era él para frustrar mis planes? Pfff, no sé quién se creía, pero sólo había conseguido enfadarme. ¿Dónde estoy? Oh, una cabaña... La cabaña. ¡Claro, el me vio cuando pasé corriendo por enfrente de esta pequeña y acogedora cabaña! ¡Demonios!

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó un preocupado Edward

-Lamentablemente, si -dije llorando

-Pero... estabas a punto de ahogarte, Isabella -¡recordaba mi nombre!

-Quería ahogarme, si no, ¿por qué me aventaría voluntariamente a un rio en plena tormenta sin saber nadar ni un poco?

-¿Tú... tú querías...?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no te conozco, la única vez que te he visto es en un panteón, así que... -hice ademán de irme

-No te vayas... aún llueve...

-No pienso quedarme contigo aquí...

-No pienso dejar que te vayas

-No te conozco, ¿cómo sé que no quieres...?

-Porque yo jamás haría algo como eso, nunca te tocaría sin tu permiso...

-Bueno, lo hiciste

-Me refiero a...

-Se a lo que te refieres, y a lo que yo me refiero es a que, no debiste salvarme

-¡Estabas a punto de morir!

-¡Era lo que yo buscaba! -grité antes de echarme al suelo a llorar con la cara entre las manos

Había estado tan cerca. ¡Todo me salía mal, todo! Yo solo quería dejar de sentir este ardor en el alma, ese vacío irreversible. Ese vacío que nadie nunca llenará. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué venía un extraño a quitarme mi momento final, el momento en que todo mi sufrimiento terminaría de una vez por todas!?

* * *

**_Hola, niñas, muchas gracias por sus Reviews!!! :D Jaja, ciertamente, los reviews son mi droga, por alguna razón me hacen inspirarme más. Bueno, quizá sea algo muy normal, ya que... es esa sensación de saber que mi historia es buena. Bueno, espero sus rr!!_**

**_Más droga!! jaja okay, me voy, si termino para mañana o pasado, otro cap, subo el tercer cap, asi que por ahora, dejen sus reviews... entre más... recuerden que me inspiran a seguir y terminaré más rápido. Gracias._**


	3. Lo extraño

**Bella´s Pov**

Mi cuerpo temblaba en el suelo, mis sollozos eran los causantes. ¿Pero por qué todo me salía mal? Esto no era justo, yo ahora debería estar muerta, bajo el agua. No en una cabaña reducida con alguien que me recordaba mucho a Ethan. Sus ojos verdes, su piel pálida. Incluso algunas de sus facciones faciales. ¿Cómo quería Edward que me quedara aquí? No podía, no lo conocía.

-¿Bella? -susurró Edward, despues de unos segundos, sentí su mano posarse en mi hombro. Lo alejé bruscamente.

-Sueltame, me voy, y no quiero que me digas que... -dije levantandome

-Bella, por favor, juro que no tengo intención de hacerte daño, afuera la tormeta está helada, tú al parecer no piensas claramente, no puedo dejar que te pase algo...

-No me conoces, no tienes porqué molestarte en preocuparte por mí, por favor...

-Bella, por favor, entiende que...

-No, yo quiero morir, necesito morir, no puedo más -dije llorando de nuevo callendo al suelo sobre mis rodillas

-Si puedes, puedes hacerlo, solo... olvidalo

-¿¡Olvidarlo!? ¿¡Olvidar a Ethan!? No, no puedo, yo lo amo -sollocé. Claro, lo amo, a pesar de que está muerto, lo amo. Él es mío, siempre va a serlo, a pesar de las circunstancias. Y yo siempre, siempre seré suya. Y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie.

-¿Amarlo? Bella, él está muerto, ¿a quién amas, si es así? -dijo suavemente Edward. ¿¡Es que no me entendía!?

-Lo amo, lo amo, y tu no eres nadie para venir a decirme nada de esto. No lo eres, por favor... déjame sola, déjame irme...

-Déja a Ethan descanzar en paz, él quisiera que tu estés bien... hazlo por él, por su memoria, Bella, si lo amas como dices, entonces... sé felíz por él... -dijo acariciando mi cabello ¿¡Quién rayos se creía!? El último que había acariciado mi cabello había sido Ethan, siempre lo hacía cuando yo estaba triste. El acto de Edward me hizo llorar aún más fuerte. Él se parecía a Ethan en tantos aspectos, quizá, solo quizá... ¡No! No está bien fijarse en alguien que se parece a Ethan, sólo por ese hecho. Eso solo me ayudaría a pensarlo más. A lastimarme más.

-No puedo, Edward, no puedo -sollocé tirandome a sus brazos. Por alguna razón me sentía protegida junto a él. Ya no temía que me hiciera daño, el mayor daño que puede hacerme es su parecido con él, pero daño físico, ninguno. Edward me devolvió el abrazo, mi cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos, me sentía pequeña, debil, frágil. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de calmamre. Seguía abrazada a Edward, ahora, entre sus brazos, ya no extrañaba tanto a Ethan, parecía un buen recuerdo, solamente...

Al ser conciente de este hecho, me separé rápidamente de Edward. El vacío y el ardor en mi pecho se activó al dejar mi refugio en sus brazos, como un acto reflejo. Fruncí el ceño para mí misma, yo no quería olvidar a Ethan, no quería querer a nadie más, quería seguir amandolo, aún cuando esto implicara más dolor para mí.

-Lo siento -sollocé de nuevo

-No pasa nada, lo necesitabas... -dijo con una sonrisa medio torcida

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunté limpiando mis lágrimas

-Son las... 12:30 p.m.

-Oh, bueno, ¿dónde duermo? -pregunté levantandome. ¡Hey! No había notado cuando Edward se había hincádo frente a mí. Pero ahora era conciente de ello, ahora que él se levantaba justo después de mí.

-Ven -dijo caminando hacía una pequeña puerta al final de un pasillo, con otras puertas a los lados

Entré con él a la habitación. Las paredes de madera barnizada se veían muy bien, le daban un toque acogedor a la pequeña cabaña. La mesita, a un lado de la cama tamaño _king size, _era de madera, barnizada también, con las orillas color verde. La cabecera tenía también unos detalles color verde, incluso el marco de la ventana tenía pequeños detalles de éste color.

-Muy, bien, aquí puedes dormir... bueno, creo que mi prima dejó algo de ropa aquí, voy a ver si te consigo algo... -dijo Edward señalando mi ropa.

Yo solo asentí, sería muy incómodo dormir mojada.

Cuando él salió de la habitación, me sentí peor de lo que me sentía fuera de sus brazos, al parecer me sentía más miserable con Edward lejos. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Sólo por el parecido qué tenía con mi difunto prometido? Quizá, pero Edward me calmaba mucho.  
Edward regresó con una bata color verde menta. ¿Acaso no existían mas colores que el verde? Todo lo que no era color madera, era verde. ¡Qué curioso!

-Tóma, bueno, es de mi madre, ojalá puedas dormir, la tormenta está fuerte -dijo señalando la ventana con un movimiento de cabeza

-Gracias -dije tomando la bata y la toalla color verde limón que no había notado antes

Edward sonrió y salió de la habitación. me quité la ropa y la extendí en el tocador, para que se secara. Me sequé lentamente mientras pensaba. Edward era el único con el que había tenido una verdadera conversación desde hace 5 años. Me vestí y me subí a la cama, senté con las piernas dobladas entre mis brazos. Esta iba a ser una noche larguisima, odiaba las tormentas. El ruido de los truenos me daba pánico, no sé porqué. Ethan siempre me había cuidado en noches como estas. Me hacía reir con cualquier tontería y se me olvidaba todo el ruido que había afuera.  
_  
Ethan, te necesito._

Sollocé mientras pensaba eso. Claro que lo necesitaba, Ethan había sido mi todo. Y ahora, bueno... necesitaba esa parte de mí que era totalmente espontanea. Esa parte que no era una máscara. Necesitaba ser yo. Ser la Bella que fuí al lado de Ethan. La Bella que siempre le encuentra el lado positivo a las cosas, la Bella que no tiene pensamientos suicidas.

Ser la Bella de antes.  
____________________________________________________________

0% inspiraciòn. Espero que les agrade el cap. Mañana subo en No te vayas... o si lo termino el cap... subo hoy


	4. Sueño

**Bella´s Pov**

Volteé a ver el reloj verde de la mesita de noche, eran ya las 3:30 a.m. y seguían oyendose los truenos muy fuerte, yo seguía sollozando por el pánico que sentía. Mi cuerpo temblaba bajo las sábanas de la cama, me dolía la cabeza y los parpados. Un trueno -mas ruidoso que todos los demás- me hizo gritar. Tapé mis oídos mientras lloraba bajo las sabanas, era patético. Una mujer de 23 años con pánico a los truenos. ¡Pffff!  
Mientras mis sollozos, que eran casi inaudibles por los truenos, seguían aumentando, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, soltando un chirrido espelusnante. Solo pude hacerme ovillo bajo las sabanas mientras trataba de tranquilizarme. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de sentir un peso a un lado mío. Mis sollozos ya casi eran nulos, así que me destapé la cara, para encontrarme unos ojos verdes en la oscuridad pidiendome alguna explicación por mi llanto.

-Lo... lo siento -hipé mientras me sentaba en sobre la cama

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -okay, ya era la segunda vez que pedía perdón por nada

-Por nada, sólo que... -dudé un poco tratandome de dar una explicación primero a mi misma del porqué hacía esto. Pero no encontré nada -. No lo sé, la verdad -dije riendo quedito

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te asustan esos ruidos? -dijo refiriendose a los truenos que seguían sonando con la misma intensidad, sólo que ahora ya estaba demaciado al tanto de lo que el dueño de los ojos verdes me decía.

-Yo... -bajé la mirada avergonzada. Seguro se reiría de mí si le dijera que si, y mucho

-Dime, prometo no burlarme -dijo sonriendo

-Si, me dan miedo... lo cual es ridículo, ya que tengo 23 años, no 5...

-Pero, es normal si has tenido miedo desde pequeña -dijo él sonriendo

-Si, me ha dado miedo desde pequeña, pero... bueno, no solo lloraba por eso... Ethan solía hacerme reír y abrazarme en noches como esta... -dije con una lágrima formando un camino por mi mejilla

-Estabas recordandolo -afirmó

-Si, lo extraño -dije sollozando

Sus brazos me rodearon y no pensé siquiera en alejarme de su abrazo. Acarició mi cabello y dejó que me descargara. Genial. Debía pensar que estaba loca y me tenía lastima, seguramente eso lo había hecho abrazarme.

-Tienes que seguir adelante sin él -susurró entre mi cabello

-No puedo... no quiero, Edward, no quiero olvidarlo... -sollocé contra su hombro

-Él hubiera querido que fueras felíz, Bella... tienes que serlo, tu no debes estár mal...

-Nada me va a devolver la felicidad, Edward -dije con voz rota

-Bella, lo que pasa es que te aferras a él... no lo hagas, recuerdalo como algo lindo, no algo que te esté arruinando la vida... sonríe al pensar en él... él era para tí, pero... no era con quien tu destino estaba, porque se lo llevó, porque... quizá era una equivocación, Bella... sé que lo amabas, pero... debes ser feliz -dijo suavemente, su voz parecía un arrullo, una canción

-Lo extraño, Edward -sollocé

-Lo sé, Bella...

-Esto no está bien... tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, no debería dejar que...

-Bella... No pasa nada, no te voy a hacer daño... no pasa nada, no tengo intención de hacerte daño -repitió

-No puedo estar segura -dije aún sin alejarme de su abrazo, la verdad es que me sentía muy segura entre sus brazos

-Bella, se que es ridículo pedirte esto, pero... confía en mi, no te haré daño... y al parecer ya lo sabes, porque sigues abrazandome

-Me siento segura contigo... -dije ya sin llorar

-Creo que puedo notarlo -dijo y pude imaginar la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro

Sonreí al recordar la sonrisa de Edward... tan parecida a la de Ethan, pero mejor... ¡Hey, Bella! Okay, en fin, ya lo dije...

-¿Ves? Ya te hice sonreír -dijo alejandome, sin dejarme de abrazar, para verme a los ojos

-Si, creo que si -dije sonriendo

-Bueno, pequeña, creo que debo irme, porque... si alguien se enterase de que estoy en un cuarto con una desconocida a las 4 de la mañana... creo que no pensarían muy bien de mí...

-¿Pequeña? Tengo 23 años

-Yo solo te gano por un año, pero eres pequeña, mira -dijo mirando mi cuerpo en la oscuridad

-Bueno, soy más pequeña que tú en tamaño, pero eso no significa que sea pequeña...

-Bueno, yo diría que si... aunuqe la que de verdad es pequeña es mi prima...

-Pero no hablamos de tu prima, hablamos de mí, y yo no soy pequeña... de verdad no lo soy... solo que tu eres más grande

-No, tú eres pequeña, Bella

-No, tú eres... -no pude terminar la frase porque Edward empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Me revolvía entre las sabanas mientras las manos de Edward provocaban esa sensación tan... graciosa... si, así podía describir la sensación que me provocaban las manos de Edward. Estuve riendo unos minutos más hasta que mis pulmones se cansarón se recibir poco aire e hice que parara.

-Oye -dije entre risas todavía

-¿Qué? Quería hacerte reír, parecía que tenías una bonita risa, pero... al parecer se quedó corto, amo tu risa... -dijo riendo también

Me sonrojé al instante... ¡Él no tenía derecho de...! Okay, solo quería distraerme, da igual.

-Bella, ahora sí, enserio debo irme, la tormenta ya pasó, mira -dijo señalando la ventana, dónde las gotas que quedaban se resbalaban dejando un camino de agua hasta romperse al final, en el marco de la ventana, pero ya no golpeaban la ventana con esos molestos "tap-tap". Edward se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, estaba dispuesto a abrirla, cuando...

-Gracias, Edward... -dije antes de que pudiera hacerlo

-De nada, pequeña -dijo soltando una risita en la ultima palabra

Iba a protestar, pero se fue antes de que pudiera al menos abrir la boca. Cuando ví que no iba a poder decirle nada, me crucé de brazos.

-No soy pequeña -susurré molesta y divertida a la vez

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero lo ultimo que recuerdo fue mi sueño.

**_  
Fin Bella´s Pov_**

_-Awww, Bells, te ves hermosa -dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro, largo hasta media espalda y unos ojos color verde hermosos_  
_  
-Alejandra, creo que exageras -dijo Isabella, quién vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, sin mangas ni tiritas, un vestido color blanco que llevaba miles y miles de detallitos con piedras transparentes y de diferentes formas. Se adaptaba perfectamente a las suaves curvas de la muchacha de 18 años._  
_  
-Bella, en serio, a mi hermano le encantará como te ves... aunque creo que lo único que querrá hacer es quitartelo después, apenas les digan "los declaro marido y mujer"..._  
_  
Isabella se sonrojó, Alejandra debería ser menos... pervertida, no debería escuchar las cosas que Ethan e Isabella se decían cuando estaban solos._  
_  
-Vamos, no sé porqué quieren esperar hasta que estén casados, la ley no prohibe tener sexo con tu novio, Bella, eres una reprimida -dijo Alejandra con una mueca_  
_  
-Pero..._  
_  
-¿Amas a Ehtan, no? -Isabella asintió -Entonces no veo el problema_  
_  
-Castidad_  
_  
-Castidad -dijo Alejandra con una mueca y con un ademán quitandole importancia_  
_  
-De verdad, Alex..._  
_  
-Si, si, claro, lo sé, pero si de todos modos lo harás, ¿por qué esperar hasta después de la boda?_  
_  
-Alex, por favor, la castidad es algo así como..._  
_  
-Claro, claro, Bells, ya vas a empezar con tus rollos religiosos y espirituales... Bella, disfruta tu vida_  
_  
-Ally, por favor, no me vengas con tus cosas, mejor ayudame a quitarme este vestido, es pesadísimo -dijo Isabella señalando de mala gana su vestido blanco_  
_  
-¡Hay, Bella! ven, acercate -dijo haciendo ademán de quitar su vestido__  
-¿Quién soy? -dijo el joven con voz chistosa_  
_  
-Uhm... ¿Alguien a quien amo? -dijo Isabella riendo_  
_  
-Quizá, tu dime -dijo quitando las manos de los ojos de su novia y volteandola para que lo viera a los ojos_  
_  
-Ethan -dijo Isabella con una sonrisa_  
_  
-Isa -dijo Ethan con la misma voz chistosa_  
_  
-Bella -le recordó ella, la verdad, no le molestaba que él loe dijera Is, Isa o Izzy, de hecho, le agradaba, pero estaba acostumbrada a Bella desde pequeña_  
_  
Ella rió tomando las manos de Ethan._  
_  
-¿Puedes creerlo? En una semana nos casaremos... -dijo Ethan _  
_  
-Lo sé, es... increíble, es... no sé, simplemente no puedo esperar_  
_  
-Ni yo... siete días, 2 horas, 16 minutos... espera, ahora ya son 17... y... 7, 8, 9... segundos y contando -dijo Ethan mirando su reloj_  
_  
-Oh, Ethan... -dijo sonriendo la castaña_  
_  
-Izzy -dijo antes de besar su nariz_  
_  
-Bella, te lo dije muchas veces... ¡A qué no me atrapas! -dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el patio de la casa de sus suegros_

La imagen del sueño de Isabella cambió de repente... de pronto ya no estaba en el gran armario de su futura cuñada, si no, en la cocina, en casa de sus suegros, en esa cocina que estaba antes de donde se encontraba el patio. Isabella estaba mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente cuando unas manos se posaron en sus ojos.

Isabella se despertó con la respiración entrecortada. Esa era la primera vez que soñaba con Ethan en los ultimos 5 años.

* * *

**_Hope you like it!!!_**

**_Review!?? Pliiiz!!_**


	5. Deja descanzar a Ethan

_**Edward´s Pov**_

Llevaba un día sin poderme olvidar de aquella chica que había visto sólo una vez en el panteón. Se que suena ridículo pero era verdad, su aspecto prometía que era especial, alguien completamente diferente, divertida, dulce... aunque estaba rota y eso lo podía notar cualquiera si se daba la oportunidad de perderse en esos ojos color chocolate.  
Isabella... ese había dicho que era su nombre... hermoso, diferente. Justo cómo su prescencia prometía ser.

Había encontrado a Bella a punto de ahogarse, llevaba 3 minutos intentando que el agua saliera de sus pulmones pero no terminaba. Había ingerido demaciada agua, me estaba empezando a desesperar y a asustar cuando empezó a toser. Buena señal. Empezó a abrir los ojos y por un instante su mirada se conecto a la mía, dejandome ver millones de emociones. Cuando su mirada abandonó la mía, sus lágimas empezaron a bajar rápidamente, una detrás de otra, por sus ronrojadas y aún mojadas mejillas.

Empezó a repasar el lugar con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver en dónde se encontraba. Después su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la mía y fue demaciado notoria la ira que había en ellos. ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunté. Mi voz sonó demaciado preocupada, algo que hubiera querido evitar.

-Lamentablemente, si -dijo llorando y matandome con la mirada

-Pero... estabas a punto de ahogarte, Isabella -dije imprecionado...

-Quería ahogarme, si no, ¿por qué me aventaría voluntariamente a un rio en plena tormenta sin saber nadar ni un poco? -me gritó

¿Ella quería... suicidarse? ¿De verdad lo quería? ¿Por qué un ángel cómo ella quería acabar con su exisencia? Ella era única, especial, hermosa, ¿no lo veía?

-¿Tú... tú querías...? -susurré

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no te conozco, la única vez que te he visto es en un panteón, así que... -hizo ademan de marcharse con sus manos, estando aún en el suelo

-No te vayas... aún llueve... -dije buscando una escuza para que se quedase conmigo

-No pienso quedarme contigo aquí... -replicó

-No pienso dejar que te vayas -dije decidido. Era mi oportunidad, no dejaría que ella misma la arruinara.

-No te conozco, ¿cómo sé que no quieres...? -dijo, al parecer ella también buscaba la manera de alejarse de mí.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, aunque... bueno, ¿cómo más puede una mujer pensar cuando alguien totalmente desconocido la invita a dormir en una pequeña cabaña estando completamente solos?

-Porque yo jamás haría algo como eso, nunca te tocaría sin tu permiso... -dije para defenderme

-Bueno, lo hiciste -pfff, al parecer de verdad quiere irse...

-Me refiero a...

-Se a lo que te refieres, y a lo que yo me refiero es a que, no debiste salvarme

-¡Estabas a punto de morir! -repliqué

-¡Era lo que yo buscaba! -gritó antes de tirarse a llorar. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan pequeña... indefensa, frágil, inoscente.

Su cuerpo temblaba a causa de sus sollozos. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué ella que parecía una muñeca de porcelana? No merecía llorar así, ella merecía ser feliz, costara lo que costara, ella no debía estar triste ni dañada. Ella debía estar bien, porque no era justo que fuera infeliz. Todo de ella me parecía de una muñeca, su piel lisa, pálida, su cabello perfectamente ondulado, sus largas pestañas, sus preciosos ojos chocolate. Todo. Sus labios rosados, que prometían ser cálidos y suaves al contacto. Puse una ano en su hombro para tratar de darle consuelo, pero la alejó bruscamente.

-Sueltame, me voy, y no quiero que me digas que... -

-Isabella, por favor, juro que no tengo intención de hacerte daño, afuera la tormeta está helada, tú al parecer no piensas claramente, no puedo dejar que te pase algo... -supliqué

-No me conoces, no tienes porqué molestarte en preocuparte por mí, por favor...

-Bella, por favor, entiende que...

-No, yo quiero morir, necesito morir, no puedo más -dijo mientras lloraba

-Si puedes, puedes hacerlo, solo... olvidalo

-¿¡Olvidarlo!? ¿¡Olvidar a Ethan!? No, no puedo, yo lo amo -sollozó. Pfff, él estaba muerto, quizá amaba su recuerdo, pero él ya no existía y el recuerdo del que ella estaba enamorada le estaba haciendo daño. Mucho daño.

-¿Amarlo? Isabella, él está muerto, ¿a quién amas si es así? -dije escondiendo los extraños sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en este momento, haciendo que mi voz sonara dulce y suave

Su cara reflejaba el dolor que sentía, a pesar de estar un poco distorcionada era hermosa, simple y sencillamente hermosa. Sus labios levemente torcidos mostraban que estaba apretandolos para no soltar más lágrimas, pero no estaba funcionando

-Lo amo, lo amo, y tu no eres nadie para venir a decirme nada de esto. No lo eres, por favor... déjame sola, déjame irme...

-Déja a Ethan descanzar en paz, él quisiera que tu estés bien... hazlo por él, por su memoria, Bella, si lo amas como dices, entonces... sé felíz por él... -dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos que aún seguían humedos. Se tensó, pero despues se relajó, para después hecharse a llorar en mis brazos más fuerte, algo me impulsaba a protegerla, a querer cuidarla por siempre, porque se veía tan frágil, se veía tan vulnerable.

-No puedo, Edward, no puedo -sollozó mientras se dejaba caer más sobre mis brazos. Yo solo la consolaba y la acariciaba. Querìa verla feliz, verla sonreìr, verla bien. Pero el fantasma de Ethan la rondaba, haciendo que se sintiera mal y haciendola sufrir. Asì que solo la abracé, tratando de mantenerla en una sola pieza, tratando de que no se derrumbara en mil pedazos al recuerdo de el que pudo haber sido su esposo.

Isabella se separò de mi de golpe, no supe por qué, pero lo hizo. Inmediatamente lo hizo, una mueca de dolor se situò en su suave y delicado rostro, y sentì un vacio y un cosquilleo ahí, dónde ella había estado hace solo unos segundos. Sentía que la necesitaba a pesar de que apenas y la conocía. No creo que sea sano, pero la verdad, Isabella me gustaba, más de lo debido o recomendado. Lo suficiente como para que me afectara que a ella le afectara la muerte de Ethan, ya tan lejana.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

**hope you like it**

**I have to go... Biie!!**


	6. La tormenta

**_Edward´s Pov_**

-Déja a Ethan descanzar en paz, él quisiera que tu estés bien... hazlo por él, por su memoria, Bella, si lo amas como dices, entonces... sé felíz por él... -dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos que aún seguían humedos. Se tensó, pero despues se relajó, para después hecharse a llorar en mis brazos más fuerte, algo me impulsaba a protegerla, a querer cuidarla por siempre, porque se veía tan frágil, se veía tan vulnerable.

-No puedo, Edward, no puedo -sollozó mientras se dejaba caer más sobre mis brazos. Yo solo la consolaba y la acariciaba. Querìa verla feliz, verla sonreìr, verla bien. Pero el fantasma de Ethan la rondaba, haciendo que se sintiera mal y haciendola sufrir. Asì que solo la abracé, tratando de mantenerla en una sola pieza, tratando de que no se derrumbara en mil pedazos al recuerdo de el que pudo haber sido su esposo.

Isabella se separò de mi de golpe, no supe por qué, pero lo hizo. Inmediatamente lo hizo, una mueca de dolor se situò en su suave y delicado rostro, y sentì un vacio y un cosquilleo ahí, dónde ella había estado hace solo unos segundos. Sentía que la necesitaba a pesar de que apenas y la conocía. No creo que sea sano, pero la verdad, Isabella me gustaba, más de lo debido o recomendado. Lo suficiente como para que me afectara que a ella le afectara la muerte de Ethan, ya tan lejana.

-Lo siento -sollozó

-No pasa nada, lo necesitabas... -dije sonriendole... claro, y además yo me moría por hacerlo... pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano

-Son las 12:30

-Oh, bueno, ¿dónde duermo? -dijo mientras se levantaba y me miraba extraña... esperen... ¿¡Si se iba a quedar!? No es que yo le dejara otra opcion... pero... pensé que se pondría dificil. Me levanté.

-Ven -dije mientras me dirijía al cuarto que usaba mi prima cuando soliamos venir todos juntos a la cabaña. La habitación era muy linda, aunque Alice siempre había dicho que tenía mucho café y verde.

Entramos a la habitación y Bella se puso a observar la habitación... al parecer le gustaba... parecía tratar de memorizarla...

-Muy bien, aquí puedes dormir... -dije interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre nosotros -bueno, creo que mi prima dejó algo de ropa aquí, voy a ver si te consigo algo -dije señalando su ropa. No dejaría que durmiera mojada, se enfermaría y eso no podía permitirlo.

Salí de la habitación en contra de mi voluntad, no quería dejarla sola... me parecía demaciado frágil. Su aspecto era descuidado, cómo si estubiera dejando su vida correr a la deriva, cómo sea, cómo si siempre estara sola... cómo si nada le importara de su vida... y bueno, creo que era así... al fin y al cabo... había querido suicidarse...

Entré a donde todos dejaban sus cambios, el armario del pasillo, pero no encontré mas que un baby doll... ¡No le iba a dar un baby doll a Bella! No, claro que no... aunque... seguramente se vería muy... ¡Concentrate, Edward! Me regañé mentalemente... yo no iba a tocarla... aunque era muy tentador... En fin, busqué algo de mi madre... quizá le quedaría algo grande, pero... al menos no dormiría con un baby doll...  
En fin, tomé la bata y regresé... espera... una toalla... si, me faltaba una toalla, si no... no serviría de mucho el cambio de ropa... Entré al baño y saqué una toalla verde fuerte. ¿Por qué todo era color verde? No importa, a mi mamá le encantaba ese color... y mi papá cumplía -y sigue cumpliendo- todos sus caprichos. Es demaciado evidente el amor existente entre los dos.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de la habitación en la que había dejado a Bella y ella seguía en la misma posisión, miró la bata verde menta e hizo una expresión extraña... me reí intermente... seguro que se estaría preguntando por qué todo era color verde...

-Tóma, bueno, es de mi madre -ella no contestó, así que volví a hablar -. Ojalá puedas dormir, la tormenta está fuerte -dije señalando con la cabeza la ventana, donde solo de repente se veía algo, por los rayos que iluminaban todo. Lo miró con carencia de expresión en su rostro.

-Gracias -dijo mientras tomaba la bata y la toalla... en la que por su expresión, al parecer, no había reparado antes.

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, era tan... graciosa, adorable, inocente... De nuevo, salí de esa habitación en contra de lo que en realidad quería... pareciera que Bella se derrumbaría si no la veía, si le daba la espalda.

Caminé hacia mi habitación, que era junto a esa... por un momento pensé que la tormenta estaba por terminar... pero los truenos hicieron su aparición de nuevo. Malditos rayos y truenos. Los odiaba... Todo otro ruido quedó tapado por el ruido de los truenos que estaban sonando afuera.

El parpadeo de los rayos iluminaban la habitación en momentos muy cortos y si intentabas ver algo fijamente te mareaba, era demaciado rápido la intensidad con que parpadeaba la luz de éstos. Un trueno silencio todo cualquier otro trueno, era mucho más potente que los demás... despues de este un silencio se hizo hueco... y se oyó un grito... No pensé dos veces antes de levantarme para averiguar qué pasaba. Entré lentamente a la habitación, un chirrido espelusnante, digno de una pelicula de terror, escapó al abrir la puerta con tan deliberada lentitud.

Entonses la ví, estaba hecha un ovillo bajo las sabanas y estaba temblando, sollozando. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y me senté, sus sollozos ya estaban cesando, y hasta que lo hicieron, ella se quitó las sabanas que cubrían su rostro y me miró en la oscuridad. Por un momento su mirada reflejaba lástima, terror, ternura... todo junto, no supé desifrar algo más, pero sabía que solo eran el inició de las demás emociones que inundaban sus ojos. La miré interrogante, quería saber si solo lloraba por la tormenta... o era por algo mas...

Sus ojos estaban un poco rojizos e hinchados, al parecer llevaba tiempo llorando... y yo muy bien gracias, no le hice mucho caso ni tomé cuidado de ella... que mal.

-Lo... lo siento -hipó. ¿Por qué demonios se disculpaba? Yo era el que debía sentirme así... aunque no sé muy bien por qué

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -ya lo habìa hecho dos veces y no sabìa por qué lo hacía

-Por nada, sólo que... -dijo mientras dudaba. No quize incomodarla asì que la interrumpi

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te asustan esos ruidos? -dije mientras los truenos seguían sonando muy fuerte, pero al parecer yo lograba distraerla

-Yo... -su sonrojo fue evidente hasta en la oscuridad

-Dime, prometo no burlarme -dije. Quería que ella confiara en mí, aunque no me conociera

-Si, me dan miedo... lo cual es ridículo, ya que tengo 23 años, no 5... -dijo rápido

-Pero, es normal si has tenido miedo desde pequeña -dije mientras le sonreía, era tan... adorable

-Si, me ha dado miedo desde pequeña, pero... bueno, no solo lloraba por eso... Ethan solía hacerme reír y abrazarme en noches como esta... -cuando dijo esto una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, la cual brilló por los rayos que aún iluminaban un poco... demaciado tenue

-Estabas recordandolo -afirmé, la verdad, me dolía, pero... la acababa de conocer

-Si, lo extraño -dijo sollozando

No pude más, sabía que no era correcto. Sabía que podía asustarla, pero me ganaron esas ansias por tocarla, ese algo que me hacía querer protegerla y que no llorara más. La abracé sin pensar más, acaricié su cabello, dejé que llorara, ella lo necesitaba; a pesar de que mojaba mi camisa, no importaba, la tenía entre mis brazos y eso hacía que todo lo demás desapareciera.

-Tienes que seguir adelante sin él -susurré entre su cabello, olía como a fresas, era increiblemente suave

-No puedo... no quiero, Edward, no quiero olvidarlo... -sollozó contra mi hombro. Se veía tan rota, su cuerpo temblaba levemente entre mis brazos

-Él hubiera querido que fueras felíz, Bella... tienes que serlo, tu no debes estár mal... -dije con voz rota

-Nada me va a devolver la felicidad, Edward -dijo casi llorando

-Bella, lo que pasa es que te aferras a él... no lo hagas, recuerdalo como algo lindo, no algo que te esté arruinando la vida... sonríe al pensar en él... él era para tí, pero... no era con quien tu destino estaba, porque se lo llevó, porque... quizá era una equivocación, Bella... sé que lo amabas, pero... debes ser feliz -dije suavemente, esa lo que yo quería, que se olvidara de él.

-Lo extraño, Edward -sollozó

-Lo sé, Bella...

-Esto no está bien... tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, no debería dejar que...

-Bella... No pasa nada, no te voy a hacer daño... no pasa nada, no tengo intención de hacerte daño -repetí. La verdad trataba de convencerla, yo quería que ella confiara en mí.

-No puedo estar segura -dijo sin soltarme

-Bella, se que es ridículo pedirte esto, pero... confía en mi, no te haré daño... y al parecer ya lo sabes, porque sigues abrazandome -dije, aún sin cantar victoria.

-Me siento segura contigo... -dijo. Al fin había dejado de llorar

-Creo que puedo notarlo -dije sonriendo, no lo pude evitar

Ella sonrió en respuesta, por un segundo sus ojos estaban iluminados completamente, con una chispa de felicidad.

-¿Ves? Ya te hice sonreír -dije alejandola un poco para verla, pero sin dejar de abrazarla

-Si, creo que si -dijo mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa era hermosa

Me dí cuenta de una cosa... si alguien -quien sea- se enterba de que estaba en el cuarto con una chica, con las luces apagadas, en plena madrugada y aún despiertos... pensarían mal. Y la unica que saldría dañada sería ella, pues a mí ¿qué podían decirme? ¿Mujeriego? Pero nada más... y ella... bueno ella se llevaría ensima varios problemas y varias explicaciones -que aunque no tenía por qué darselas- que dar.

-Bueno, pequeña, creo que debo irme, porque... si alguien se enterase de que estoy en un cuarto con una desconocida a las 4 de la mañana... creo que no pensarían muy bien de mí...

-¿Pequeña? Tengo 23 años -reprochó

-Yo solo te gano por un año, pero eres pequeña, mira -dije mirando su cuerpo iluminado solo por la luna- Había dejado de lloves.

-Bueno, soy más pequeña que tú en tamaño, pero eso no significa que sea pequeña... -dijo "molesta"

-Bueno, yo diría que si... aunuqe la que de verdad es pequeña es mi prima... -dije pensando en Alice

-Pero no hablamos de tu prima, hablamos de mí, y yo no soy pequeña... de verdad no lo soy... solo que tu eres más grande -dijo divertida

-No, tú eres pequeña, Bella

-No, tú eres... -no dejé que terminara, empecé a hacerle cosquillas, quería una escuza para tocarla, y esta era perfecta. No es que fuera un pervertido, pero... creo que necesiaba contacto con ella. Seguí haciendole cosquillas hasta que me pidió que parara, ya sin aire.

-Oye -dijo entre risas todavía

-¿Qué? Quería hacerte reír, parecía que tenías una bonita risa, pero... al parecer se quedó corto, amo tu risa... -dije mientras reía. Bueno, eso era verdad, su risa parecía música, parecían millones de campanitas al viento.

Se sonrojó, se veía adorable cuando estaba roja.

-Bella, ahora sí, enserio debo irme, la tormenta ya pasó, mira -dije señalando la ventana

Después me levanté para irme pero...

-Gracias, Edward... -dijo antes de que abriera la puerta

-De nada, pequeña -dije remarcando ·pequeña·

Ví que ella iba a protestar y salí, no le daría oportunidad de contestarme.

Esperé a ver que iba a contestar tras la puerta.

-No soy pequeña -pude oir que dije con un tono molesto y divertido

Me reí para mis adentros y me fui a mi cuarto y no recuerdo más.  
**__**

Hope you like it  
¿Review? jaja Pliizz  



	7. Alice

**Bella´s Pov**

Me desperté de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso a 1000/h. El sueño había sido tan real, tan... vívido. Pude incluso sentir las caricias de Ethan, pude hacerlo. Volteé a ver el reloj. Aún eran las 6:30 a.m. no había pasado mucho tiempo dormida.

Me recosté nuevamente en la cómoda cama y me quede dormida de nuevo. Bien, hasta ahí todo era perfecto, no estaba teniendo otro sueño, y me alegraba por eso. Cuando de repente...

_Me encontraba sentada en medio de un campo. Podía sentir el pasto haciéndome cosquillas en las plantas de mis pies. Estaba descalza. Podía sentir la suave brisa del viento golpear contra mi cara y cabello, haciendo que éste se despeinara. No había nada malo ahí, así que me senté._  
_  
Volteé a todas partes y no había señal de alguna otra persona ahí, cuando me cansé de buscar, bajé la mirada y me encontré un pedazo rasgado de papel._

_Se feliz. Ethan_

_Bien, quería que fuera feliz, pero... ¿¡Cómo!?_  
_-Bella..._  
_-Bella..._

-Bella... despierta

En ese momento me desperté con el rostro de Edward a centímetros del mío. _¿¡Así!? _Pregunté a mi subconsciente, el cual me dijo con un tono no muy amable _Edward puede ayudarte, idiota._

Vaya, hasta mi subconsciente me agrede verbalmente. Bueno, al menos me ayudo a descifrar mi sueño.

-Buenos días -dijo Edward sonriendo

-Uhm... ¿Qué hora es? -dije adormilada

-Las 10... No había querido despertarte, te la pasaste mal ayer...

-Gracias

-Bueno, yo... de nada... ¿vienes a desayunar? -dijo tendiéndome una mano

-Seguro -dije levantándome con su ayuda

Caminamos juntos a la cocina, donde… no había nada preparado.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? –dije confundida

-Oh… quería esperar para preguntarte que te gustaría –dijo y casi pude ver un sonrojo de su parte

-Oh… lo que sea está bien –dije sonriendo y bajando la mirada

-¿Me ayudarás? –Dijo casi emocionado

-Claro, si tu quieres –dije acercándome a él

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si… hacemos Hot Cakes?

-Claro, saca las cosas… buscaré un tazón –dije buscando en las puertitas abajo del lavaplatos. Encontré uno mediano, ese serviría.

-Bueno, aquí está el… ¿Qué haces? –Dije mientras veía que balanceaba todos los ingredientes con una mano

-Tratando de hacerte reír, pero… al parecer no funciona –dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que se distrajera y se le callera todo

Eso si me hizo reír, y mucho.

-Eso no es gracioso –dijo mientras miraba el suelo, que ahora estaba manchado de leche y huevos. Fue una suerte que la harina estuviera cerrada, porque si no… esto sería un desastre mucho peor.

-Admite que lo es –dije aún riéndome

-No lo es –dijo haciendo un puchero, cosa que me hizo reír más. Me volteé para no verlo más y poder respirar, y cuando lo hice, sentí algo pegajoso cayendo en mi cabeza.

–Dime que no lo hiciste –dije pausadamente mientras lo encaraba

-¿Hacer qué? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona y una nota de inocencia en su voz

No le contesté, simplemente toqué mi cabello. Efectivamente, lo hizo, esa mescla extraña de leche huevo y… ¿harina? Oh… ¿La abrió solo para hacer esto?

-¡Lo hiciste! –grité

-¿Lo siento? –dijo sonriendo, con un toque travieso en su voz

-Claro –ironicé

-Anda, lo siento, vamos a hacer de almorzar –dijo

-Bueno -dije volteándome a donde estaba el tazón –Saca más leche y huevos –dije

Cuando él se volteó, tomé un poco de la mezcla del suelo y se la puse dentro de su camisa.

-Ahora estamos a mano –dije sonriente

Él se volteó lentamente –casi exagerando-, y me miró con una sonrisa cruel.

-Me las pagarás, Bella

Dicho esto, me puse a correr por toda la casa, perseguida por Edward. Cuando logró atraparme, me caí y él se vino conmigo, nuestros rostros estaban a unos 3 centímetros de distancia y podía sentir su respiración contra mi rostro.

No supe porqué lo hice, simplemente fue un impulso. Rocé mis labios con los suyos y sentí cómo me respondía, fundiéndonos en un beso suave y acompasado. Pude saborear su aliento cuando éste entró de golpe a mi boca y… me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo alejé suavemente y lo miré avergonzada.

-Lo siento –dijo él

-No, fui yo… este… mejor vamos a terminar el almuerzo –dije incomoda

-Bueno –dijo levantándose

Entramos a la cocina de nuevo, pero esta vez si hicimos la comida, la cual pasó en silenció, un muy incómodo silencio.

Después de todo eso, me despedí, me cambié y le dije que tal vez nos veríamos de nuevo. Él no dijo nada, solo asintió y se ofreció a llevarme, cosa que le negué, pero él insistió y terminó llevándome a mi casa.

Lo invité a pasar, cosa que el aceptó. Al abrir la puerta Ángel me recibió muy felíz.

-Hola, Ángel –dije levantándola

Ella no hizo ruido y le gruñó a Edward.

-Oh, él es un… amigo, Anigie, no debes hacerle eso –dije

La bajé y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Que linda –dijo Edward

-Me la regaló Ethan unos días antes de la boda…

-Tiene 5 años –dijo sorprendido

-Si, es de raza pequeña… pero… bueno, ya está en el final de sus días, los perros duran vivos a lo mucho 7 años…

-Bueno, pero al menos sabes que va a ser feliz a tu lado, le estás dando una buena vida –dijo sonriendo

-Y se la seguiré dando –dije sonriendo

-Bella… creo que es mejor que me vaya… sé que no pasé ni 5 minutos aquí, pero.. tengo que irme

-Claro, no te preocupes… nos vemos luego –dije antes de que él cerrara la puerta principal

Me quedé en silencio antes de oír cómo el auto de Edward arrancaba.

-Se fue –dije en un suspiro un poco triste

Ángel bajó corriendo con algo que no supe identificar en su boca. Cuando se acercó, me di cuenta de que era su correa. Quería salir a caminar. Genial, eso me despejaría un poco.

Cargué a Ángel y le puse la correa, cerré la puerta tras de mí y crucé varias calles hasta llegar al parque de los álamos. No había juegos infantiles ahí, era un lugar abierto, completamente natural y verde.

Bajé a Ángel y tomé su correa, ella me guió un rato por entre los álamos y arbustos, hasta que su correa se soltó y se fue corriendo.

-¡Ángel! –grité corriendo tras ella

Era imposible alcanzarla, ella siempre había corrido demasiado rápido.

-Ángel, regresa –grité de nuevo

Ella siguió corriendo sin hacerme caso.

-Ángel, te doy tres para que dejes de correr y regreses –dije corriendo todavía

Como si se burlara de mí, aceleró su paso.

La seguí por un rato más y al final, la perdí de vista. Derrotada, me senté en el pasto. Ya había perdido a Ángel... ¡Demonios!

-Disculpa... ví que la perseguías... así que supongo que es tuya -dijo una voz trás de mí, seguida de un ladrido que yo conocía. ¡Ángel!

-Oh, muchas gracias... -dije tomando a mi perrita

-Alice -dijo tendiéndome la mano. Era bajita, con la piel muy blanca y unos ojos grandes y azules, con su pelo color negro apuntando a todos lados.

-Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella -dije sonriendo

-¿Vienes sola? -dijo

-Si, solo con Ángel... ¿y tú?

-Yo vengo con mi... prometido -dijo con una muy evidente sonrisa

Yo puse una sonrisa triste en mi rostro y bajé la mirada para ver a Ángel.

Estubimos caminando juntas un rato, hasta que la llamaron.

-Alice -dijo una voz masculina

-Oh... ya voy, amor -dijo volteando a verme y sonriendome

Me indicó con un gesto que la siguiera y así lo hice, hasta que se acercó a un hombro rubio, con ojos de un azul más claro que el de ella, con una sonrisa extraña pero agradable y alto.

-Jazz, ella es Bella... y Bella, él es Jasper, mi prometido -dijo dando saltitos

-Mucho gusto -dije tendiendole la mano

-El gusto es mío -dijo tomandomela suavemente, para despues soltarla -veo que este monstruito ya te conoció... o mejor dicho... ya se hizo conocer -dijo travieso

-Bueno... creo que si -dije tímidamente

-Bueno, bueno, Bella, fue un verdadero placer conocerte, espero que nos veamos alguna otra vez... creo que seremos buenas amigas -dijo abrazandome

-Claro, Alice... yo... ten mi numero -dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsa -que ni recordaba haber traído- y sacar un pedazo de papel y una pluma. Escribí mi numero y se lo dí. No sé porqué, pero... al parecer desde hoy... estaba un poco más sociable.

-Gracias, te llamo después... a ver si podemos salir a tomar algo... o ¡de compras! -dijo saltando

-Claro, Alice... -dije reprimiendo un escalofrío por eso último, no me gustaban nada las compras -uhm... tengo que irme. Fue un placer, Jasper -dije

-Claro, adios, Bella -dijo antes de que me marchara

Caminé directo a mi casa, después de darle unas palabritas a Ángel sobre de que no se fuera a escapar de nuevo o que no me volviera a hacer eso nunca más.

La tarde continuó sin nada digno de mencionar, la comida fue normal y aburrida, la cena igual.

Al llegar a la cama, sentí algo extraño, como si mañana fuera a pasar algo bueno...

* * *

**Hope you like it!!!**

**Hehe, es corto, pero.. hoy tenia claras las ideas que queria!!!**

**¿Review?**


	8. Es la chica del panteón I

**Alice´s Pov**

Mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar muy alto, tan alto que me despertó a las... ¿¡4:45 a.m.!? Pero... ¿¡a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora de la madrugada!? Tomé el aparato y vi el numero... Genial, mi adorado primo Edward Masen. Rodeé los ojos y contesté.

-¿Qué quieres, Edward? -dije fastidiada

-Alice, tu sabes que eres como mi hermana, así que no uses ese tonito conmigo -dijo

-Bien -aclaré mi garganta y con voz melosa agregué -Buenas noches, queridísimo y adorado primo Edward, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? ¿Quieres venir a tomar el té conmigo ahora? Oh, claro... -dije, después agregué con voz fastidiada -¿Puedo irme a dormir?

-Alice, estoy en la casa de campo de mis padres, y encontré a una chica casi ahogada, está durmiendo en la que era tu habitación y...

¿Edward con una chica en una casa completamente solos? Esto no se ve todos los días, creo que lo escribiré en mi diario... Okay, no, pero... la verdad era una sorpresa. El señor moralidad... bla bla bla...

-Eso es genial, Edward, pero quiero dormir -dije adormilada

-Es la chica del panteón -dijo atropelladamente

Oh... ¡Eso si era grande! Edward llevaba observando a esa chica de lejos desde... hace unos 3 años y ahora... la tenía en su casa... ¡eso si era genial!

-Edward... eso es increíble... la tengo que conocer, tu sabes, hacerle la prueba, para saber si es la indicada, tu sabes... debe ser perfecta, debe... -dije emocionada y saltando en la cama.

-Alice, cálmate... tengo que colgar, adiós...

-Hablamos mañana, Edward, besos -dije antes de colgar

Definitivamente, no podría dormir por lo que resta de esta noche. Estaba totalmente emocionada.

...

No dormí más, no podía... ¡La chica del panteón! La había visto varias veces, nunca de cerca, pero lo había hecho. Ella tenía el cabello largo y de un bonito color café rojizo.

Bueno, empecé a arreglarme y a pensar en mis próximas actividades. Planeaba ir a sacarle toda la información a Edward, después de todo, él lo había dicho: Éramos como hermanos. Y como la linda hermanita que represento para él, debía salvarle todo, para saber si esa chica era la correcta.

Eran las 7:17 cuando vi el reloj por última vez. Seguro que Jasper ya estaba despierto... ¿Quién es Jasper? ¡Mi prometido! Si, si, si, mi prometido, me había pedido matrimonio hace solo unas 3 semanas. Estaba muy emocionada por el hecho, casi le salté encima la noche que me lo pidió. Bueno, si, le salté encima, pero es _top secret._

Tomé mi celular y marqué el numero a memoria, solo bastó una vez que sonara para que mi Jazz me contestara.

-Buenos días, Allie -dijo Jasper al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, Jazz... -dije conteniendo la emoción y la repentina necesidad de contarle todo

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo algo preocupado

-¿Necesita pasar algo para que llame a mi prometido por la mañana? -dije con tono ofendido

-No, pero... seguramente tienes algo que contar -dijo con tono dulce. ¡Por eso lo amo! Me conoce tan bien... Basta una sola mirada para comunicarnos.

-Bueeeno -dije alargando la _e_

-Anda, suéltalo, campanita -dijo riendo

-¡La chica del panteón! -grité. No pude contenerme, así que seguí -: Está en la casa de campo de mis tíos con Edward, no recuerdo bien el porqué está ahí, pero lo está, ¿no es fantástico? -dije rápidamente atropellando las palabras

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí -dijo Jasper con su habitual voz calmada -: ¿Edward al fin se acercó a la chica del panteón, esa que lleva acosando desde... hace 3 años?

-¡Él no la acosa! -lo defendí

-Amor, prácticamente la vigila, eso es acoso -dijo Jazz... ¡Qué terco!

-No pienso pelearme por una mentira tuya -¡Yo era más terca!

-Bien -dijo rendido

-Voy a conocerla -dije -y tú me acompañarás, así que...

-Okay, me cambio y voy para allá... ¿almorzaremos antes?...

-Si, prepararé algo. Te amo, adiós -dije antes de colgar

Me puse a sacar un montón de cosas de la alacena. Yo no vivía con mis padres, ya que tenía un pequeño negocio aquí, entonces, mi cuñada, Rosalie -esposa de Emmett, mi hermano mayor-, me ofreció vivir con ellos mientras conseguía algo. Bueno, Rosalie también era hermana de mi Jazz, así que nuestras familias estaban totalmente conectadas... ¡Genial!

¿Dónde estaban Rosalie y Emmett? Fácil, Emmett estaba trabajando, era gerente de una empresa de autos, y Rosalie era maestra de guardería por la mañana, amaba a los niños, y por la tarde, atendía una pastelería que había abierto junto con mi madre, Esme. Eso significa, que estoy sola casi todo el día. ¡Genial! Bueno, aunque por las tardes me voy a mi pequeña boutique, no era muy grande, pero se había vuelto la más reconocida en la ciudad. Yo me dedicaba a diseñar las prendas, otras más a hacerlas y otras más a atender el negocio, así que... siendo la jefa, podía tomarme un descanso después de tener un día muy atareado ayer, diseñando la ropa para la temporada que se acercaba, ya tenía a mis mejores costureras cosiendo lo esencial, sweaters, pantalones y blusas de manga larga. El otoño estaba por llegar.

Bueno, volviendo al almuerzo, preparé algo muy sencillo, piqué algo de fruta, preparé jugo de naranja y puse a tostar algo de pan. Esperé pacientemente a que Jazz llegara, pero... ¡Cuánto tardaba! Empecé a dar saltitos por toda la casa, tomando las cosas que estaban fuera de lugar y guardándolas en donde iban, tomé un pequeño alhajero de porcelana redondo que había en la mesa de la cocina y me senté en el desayunador... ¿Qué hacía un alhajero en... ? lo abrí y lo que me encontré ahí me hizo torcer los labios en una mueca. Condones. Y si ahí estaba era porque... Me bajé de golpe del desayunador y fui a tomar un trapo. Lo humedecí con cloro y lo pasé por la mesa.

En eso, la puerta sonó. Era Jazz.

-¡Pasa, Jazz! -grité mientras seguía limpiando la mesa

-Amor, traje... ¿Qué haces? -dijo cuando llegó a la cocina y me vio tallando fuertemente la mesa.

-Rosalie. Emmett. Alhajero. Condones -dije como explicación mientras seguía tallando la mesa

Volteé a verlo para ver como hacía una mueca de asco. Solo asentí con una mueca.

-Traje de tus galletas favoritas, Allie -dijo poniéndolas en la alacena

-Gracias, amor... creo que la alacena es la única que no ha visto los actos de Rose y Emmett -dije haciendo una mueca de nuevo

-¿Por qué crees que las pongo ahí? -dijo sonriéndome dulcemente

Me acerqué lentamente y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos mientras me daba un beso en el cabello.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? -dijo Jasper

-Claro, puse el almuerzo en el comedor, solo me faltaba... la jarra de jugo -dije tomando la jarra y encaminándome hacia el comedor. Cuando estuvimos los dos sentados, uno frente al otro, no pude evitar sonreírle como tonta.

-¿La chica del panteón? -dijo divertido Jasper

-No sabemos su nombre, lo sabes... quiero pedirle una muy larga explicación a Edward -dije antes de llevarme un pedazo de sandía a la boca y masticarlo lentamente

-¿Por qué no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a la chica? -preguntó Jasper después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida

-Porque... no sé, pero... quizá pronto la conozcamos -dije sonriente

-Claro, Al... anda que...

-No digas nada, come que estoy impaciente -dije dando saltitos en mi silla mientras tomaba de un sorbo lo que quedaba de mi jugo

* * *

**Hope you like it!!!  
Siento el cap un poco aburrido, pero es para que vayan entendiendo un poco algunas cosas.  
Bueno, el cap es asi como una ecena perdida de despues de la ecena de las cosquillas. Una llamada que Edward hizo, pero que no puse en el Edward´s Pov.**

**Bueno, espero que me hayan entendido.. hehe Adios.**


	9. Es la chica del panteón II

**Alice´s Pov**

Bueno, terminamos de almorzar y nos pusimos a hacer cualquier tontería, después de unas horas -eran como las... 2 o 3 p.m.-, salimos de la casa.

-¿Auto nuevo? -pregunté divertida a Jasper al ver el reluciente Cruze 2010 color blanco

-Si -dijo divertido -No es mucho, pero es justo lo que necesito -dijo ál abriendo mi puerta

-Es bonito -dije acariciando el asiento del auto antes de que cerrara mi puerta

Ibamos a ir a la casa de campo de Edward, seguramente la chica ya se había ido y estaría solo. En todo el camino no dejé de dar saltitos en el asiento del copiloto, estaba ansiosa. Estabamos en la calle que nos llevaba al sendero donde empezaba el pequeño bosque, cuando vimos pasar el auto de Edward por un lado

-¡Da la vuelta! -dije de repente

-¿No ibamos a...?

-Acaba de pasar, da la vuelta -dije mientras él hacía lo que le pedí

Lo seguiríamos. Era mi primo no tenía nada de malo -¿o sí?- Bueno, no importa, si se asusta -niñita- le llamo al celular.

Lo seguimos sin que se diera cuenta -al parecer-, cuando de repente dió vuelta en una calle que... bueno, yo no conocía. Lo ví aparcar y abrir la puerta y del otro lado salió la chica. ¡La chica del panteón!

-¡Es la chica, Jasper! -dije emocionada

-Alice, calma

-¡Quiero bajarme, dejame hablar con ella -dije casi temblando de ansias

-Allie, ella no te conoce, podrías asustarla -dijo Jasper... tan tranquilo como siempre ¡Demonios no podría convencerlo!

-Bien -dije cruzandome de brazos

Jasper arrancó de nuevo y dimos la vuelta, anduvimos un rato por ahí cuando ví un parque.

-¡Bajemos aquí, mira que lindo! -dije como niña pequeña

Jasper soltó una risita, pero aparcó el auto. Salí rápidamente y volteé a ver los arboles, eran hermosos. Me puse a saltar por ahí mientras Jasper me seguía, podía oir sus risitas y ese murmullo que pareció decir "Parece una niña". Luego me lo pagaría, ahora estaba disfrutando del clima tan agradable y del ire fresco que me envolvía.

-Jazzy -canté

-Dime, Al -dijo sonriendome

-¿Podrías ir a comprar un helado?

-Claro, esperame aquí

-Voy a caminar -dije mientras lo ví alejarse

Seguí dando pequeños saltitos mientras miraba a mi alrededor. No sé cuanto pasó, quizá algunos 10 minutos y yo seguía saltando por ahí, cuando una voz me sacó de mi mente.

-¡Ángel!

Volteé a ver de quién provenía la voz. La chica se parecía a la del panteón, pero no podía ser ella... ¿o sí? Bueno, estaba vestida igual que hace un rato, tenía el cabello del mismo color y la misma piel pálida. ¡Ella era! La ví corriendo tras su perrito, al parecer él estaba jugando... luego recordé "Ángel" Oh, era perrita... ¡Que linda era!

-Ángel, regresa -gritó ella mientras seguía corriendo por tras la perrita

Me adelanté y ví que la perrita se paró un momento, para después seguir corriendo, esto me dió tiempo de ir tras ella, me escondí tras un arbol.

-¡Ángel, te doy tres para que dejes de correr y regreses! -dijo la chica desesperada

Ángel aceleró el paso, dejando a la chica atras, ella corrió por un rato más, al igual que yo cuando la perrita cambiaba de dirección. Despues de un rato la chica se perdió de vista... ¡Y atrapé a Ángel!

La levanté y ella me lamió la mejilla, acaricié su cabeza mientras me ponía a buscar a la chica del panteón, no estaba muy lejos y estaba de espalda.

-Disculpa -empecé -vi que la perseguías, así que supongo que es tuya -dije, seguida de un ladrido de Ángel, seguro que la reconocía... que perrita tan traviesa

-Oh, muchas gracias -dijo aliviada tomando a la perrita

-Alice -me presenté, le tendí la mano. Ella era más alta que yo por unos 15 cm. tenía piel muy blanca, casi trasparente, sus ojos eran color chocolate y su pelo era ondulado y castaño, con unos toqueso rojizos.

-Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella -dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano

-¿Vienes sola? -dije

-Si, solo con Ángel -dijo acariciando a su perrita -¿y tú?

-Yo vengo con mi... prometido -amaba poder llamarlo así, sonreí son poder evitarlo. Ella sonrió tristemente y bajó la mirada para ver a Ángel

Nos pusimos a caminar un rato, nadie habló, al parecer ella era un poco callada, pero no era incomodo estar así con ella, porque -las veces que la miré escondida- parecía pensar o estar alegre, no había ni un atisbo de superficialidad en su mirada, ni en su forma de vestir... ni en la manera en que caminaba.

No supe con exsactitud cuanto pasó, pero nuevamente, una voz me sacó de mi trance.

-Alice -¡Jazz!

-Oh, ya voy, amor -dije mientras volteé a ver a Bella

Le indiqué que me siguiera, y lo hizo, me acerqué con Jasper mientras me sonreía, le guiñé un ojo para que supiera quién era Bella, al parecer me entendió ya que con un movimiento casi invisible, asintió.

-Jazz, ella es Bella -dije -Y Bella, él es Jasper, mi prometido -dije dando varios saltitos

-Mucho gusto -dijo Bella mientras le tendía la mano a Jazz

-El gusto es mío -dijo Jazz tomando la mano de Bella, para despues soltarla -Veo que este mounstruito ya te conoció... o mejor dicho, ya se hizo conocer -dijo con un deje travieso. Me las pagaría.

-Bueno, creo que si -murmuró Bella

-Bueno, bueno -dije antes de que Jazz soltara algo más -Bella, fue un verdadero placer conocerte -al fin -espero que nos veamos alguna otra vez... creo que seremos buenas amigas -dije abrazandola, ya la sentía de la familia

-Claro, Alice... yo... ten mi numero -dijo apuntandolo mientras sacaba un papel y una pluma de la bolsa -en la cual no había reparado- y apuntó un numero, su numero. Al final me lo dió y yo... bueno, me emocioné de más

-Gracias, te llamo despues, a ver si podemos salir a tomar algo... o... ¡De compras! -dije mientras saltaba en mi lugar, amo las compras, demaciado.

Iba a decir algo más, pero lo olvidé, así que me quedé callada y esperé a que ella dijera algo, pero no dijo nada, hasta unos segundos después.

-Claro, Alice -dijo

-Claro, adios, Bella -dije antes de que desapareciera.

Se fue caminando y nosotros nos quedamos observandola mientras caminaba, se paró unos segundos mientras, al parecer, le decía algo a Ángel, después se fue de nuevo y nosotros también empezamos a caminar hacia el auto de Jazz.

-¿No había helado? -pregunté antes de subir

-Nop, no encontré y no quería ir muy lejos

-Bueno, pero me lo debes -dije sacandole la lengua

El sió en respuesta, y luego se subió al auto.  
________________________________________________________________________

**Okay yaaaaap!!! Jaja bueno, cap corto, pero bueno...  
Espero que les guste! aunque este medio aburrido y... bueno es muy... no se igual nada de emocion nada de suspenso nada de nada. Muy monótono el cap... (no se que es monótono... haha XD)**

**¿Review?**


	10. Llamadas

**Primeramente, una gran disculpa por desaparecer. Pero, bueno, yo no dependo de mí misma, tengo solo 13 años y no puedo hacer siempre lo que quiero y lo que -yo considero- necesito. Tuvimos algunos problemas familiares y salimos corriendo a otra ciudad, donde me quedaba la mayor parte del día con mis tias, con mi mamá en el hospital constantemente, con mis otras tias.**

**Se que no merezco perdón, pero aún así ojalá me lo otorguen.**

**Bueno, luego les contaré todo bien. Por otro lado... ¡Estoy felíz! Cumplo 14 añuuuuuz el 13 de Enero!!! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Ya saben, se aceptan regalos. Jajaja.... Bueno, aqui va el cap:**

* * *

**Bella´s Pov**

La luz traspasó las cortinas y me dió directo en la cara, haciendo que apretara los párpados para protegerme de los rayos solares. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y tallé mis ojos, para abrirlos, cuando lo hice parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme y miré al reloj. Marcaba las 8:27... ¡Demonios!

Me levanté, tomé mi ropa y una toalla y me metí a la regadera, me desvestí rápidamente y me metí a la ducha con el agua aún helada... Y luego caí en cuenta de que me habían dado 2 semanas de descanzo... ¡Gran memoria la mía!

Me alejé del agua helada y esperé a que se templara un poco, cuando lo hizo, empecé a ducharme. Dejé que el agua tibia me relajara y que el olor del jabón y el shampoo me llenaran por completo, cuando estube lista, salí y me puse un pants azul marino, una camiseta del mismo color, con una raya gris por debajo del busto y una sudadera gris sin cerrar, ya saben, algo cómodo. Con unas pantuflas azules de peluche...

Sequé mi cabello y lo recogí con una pinza, sin preocuparme si al menos estaba bien peinado. Cuando terminé, bajé a la sala y me dejé caer en el sillón, prendí el televisor y me puse a hacer zapping.

Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, no sé porque, si había dormido perfectamente y no me sentía cansada. Quizá sería el aburrimiento... Sí, quizá.

Antes de dejarme llevar por la inconciencia, sentí hundirse un pedazo del sillón, el único lugar que yo no estaba ocupando.

Abri los ojos buscando a mi acompañante y vi a Ángel mirandome con la cara medio ladeada, pidiendome comida. Suspiré y me levanté pesadamente, le serví un plato de croquetas y agua limpia, lavé mis manos y me serví jugo de naranja, luego me senté de nuevo en el sillón.  
Suspiré una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres.

No sé, suspiré muchas veces, sin poder volver a dormir. Tomé más de mi jugo y lo dejé en el suelo, casi vacío. Miré de nuevo al televisor, hasta que de nuevo empecé a sentir la pesadez en mis parpados. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando... ¡Maldito telefono celular! Pensé mientras me sentaba y buscaba mi bolso con la mirada, por toda la habitación.

No lo encontraba, entonces recordé que estaba bajo mi cabeza, a modod de almohada. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a mi memoria?

Tomé el aparato y vi el identificador de llamadas. Numero desconocido. Uhm... Bueno, tal vez era Alice.

-¿Diga? -dije en tono algo aburrido

-¿Bella? -contestó una voz masculina. Estaba segura de que no era Alice. Era...

-¿Edward? -dije feliz

-Si, me preguntaba... si querías salir a almorzar -dijo algo nervioso

-Si -dije demaciado rápido. Quize arreglarlo, para no parecer ansiosa, pero, fue peor -: Quiero decir, claro, si... ¿cuando? -pregunté rendida

-Pues, son las... 9:30, si puedes estar lista en media hora, perfecto

-Si, solo me cambiaré, me acabo de bañar -dije soltando una risita. Luego caí en cuenta ¡A él qué le importaba! Pffff

-Bien, nos vemos, Bella -dijo con voz suave

Me levanté del sillón apenas colgamos y salí disparada por mi ropa. Tomé unos jeans y una blusa azúl marino, con unos Vans a cuadros en diferentes tonos de azúl. Me cepillé el cabello y lo planché y lo recogí solo con una pinza, cosa que le dió un toque despreocupado a mi imagen. Justo lo que buscaba.

Me puse un poco de labial rosa y puse sobre él un poco de Lip Gloss transparente.

Estube lista en 20 minutos, tomé mi bolsa y dejé agua limpia a Ángel.

-Se buena, Angie, regreso al rato -dije acariciandola

Me ladró en respuesta.

-Voy a almorzar con Edward

Ella hizo un ruido algo extraño, casi como un ronroneo...

-¿Te agrada Edward? -pregunté a la perrita

Ladró y dió una vuelta. Creo que eso fue un sí... o quizá fue un "¿Estás loca?" No pensé más en eso. Me quedé sentada en el sillón, viendo a Angel subir y bajar por las escaleras, entrar abajo de la mesa y buscando algo bajo los sillones. Me reí de ella cuando chocó con la pata de una mesita frente a mí, haciendo que una foto cayera. Ethan. Mi sonrisa fue decayendo poco a poco.

Ángel fue a revizar lo que se había caido y luego puso una pata en la foto, acariciandola, luego de soltar un lamento.

También lo extraña. En ese momento oí un golpe en la puerta, no me dí cuenta hasta que toqué mis mejillas, que estaba llorando. _Ethan. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? Edward merecía algo mejor, eso lo sabía. Creo que me estaba dejando llevar mucho por la emoción de encontrar a alguien tan parecido a Ethan en Edward. Eso no era justo, ni para Edward, ni para Ethan y yo.

Me levanté lentamente y abrí la puerta lentamente, encontrandome con un preocupado Edward viendome. Mis lágrimas salieron de nuevo, rodando mejillas abajo. Caían sin parar. Cerré los ojos sollozando, antes de sentir dos brazos a mi alrededor.

-Bella -susurró él

-Lo... lo sien... siento -hipé

No me contestó, solo acarició mi cabello.

-No te disculpes... -dijo suavemente -¿Me dirás qué pasa?

-Ethan -dije

Los brazos de Edward debilitaron su agarre un segundo, para luego estrecharme más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

**Edward´s Pov**

Después de que Bella se tranquilizara un poco, subió a mi auto. Le sugerí salir después, cuando se sintiera mejor, pero ella insistió en salir. La llevé a un lugar tranquilo y comimos lo que sea, luego, empezamos a hablar.

-Perdón por lo de hace un rato -susurró

-No es nada, sé que extrañas a Ethan -dije tratando de sonar razonable, mientras sabía que me entristecía

-Esto no es justo -dijo en un suspiro triste -Ni para tí, ni para mí

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? Nos estamos conociendo -murmuré

-Pero no puedo enamorarme ya, y si lo hago, sé que te lastimaría -susurró

-¿Te gusto, al menos?

-Deberías saber que sí, pero aún así no es sano -dijo

-No estamos seguros, ni siquiera tú. Podemos intentarlo

-No sabes a lo que te arriesgas

-No sabes lo que podría pasar

-No pondré tu felicidad en riesgo -murmuró

-No, no lo harás, yo lo haré -dije

-Terminaré rota de nuevo -dijo en un murmullo roto

-No te dejaría caer -aseguré

-Nunca se sabe, Edward

-Y nunca lo sabremos si no me dejas intentarlo -dije

-No quiero llorar más -dijo

Me rendí, aceptaría eso. Ella no estaba lista. Por ahora. Estaba claro que ella estaba en proceso de reparación, por así llamarlo, tendría que resignarme a esperar. Y lo haría sin rechistar. Ella lo valía.

-No te meresco, Edward

Iba a responder, cuando mi telefono empezó a sonar. Le mandé una mirada de disculpas a Bella y luego de recibir un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, contesté.

-Edward Masen -dije cuando tuve el aparato en el oído

-Sr. Masen, hijo de... Elizabeth y Edward Masen, ¿cierto? -preguntó una voz femenina

-Así es, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? -dije

-Melinda Harper, de Madison Medical Center -dijo Melinda

-¿Ocurre algo con mis padres? -pregunté ansioso. Se suponía que ellos estaban... en camino a la casa de campo.

-El auto en el que viajaban se ha volcado, necesitamos su presencia en el hospital lo más pronto posible, señor Masen

Y con ese último dialogo sentí como todo a mi vista se hacía trizas, como vidrio. Murmuré un "Voy para ayá" y cerré el celular, guardandolo lentamente. Volteé a ver a Bella, quien me miraba preocupada.

-¿Pasó algo? -dijo con la preocupación tatuada en cada palabra

-Mis padres -murmuré

-¿Están bien?

-Tuvieron un accidente -dije con tono ausente

-Creo que es mejor que vayas al hospital -dijo, a lo que solo asentí, dejé la propina en la mesa y salimos. Dejé a Bella en su casa y arranqué directo al hospital. Donde me esperaban mis tíos, Esme y Carlisle, con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Dónde están? -dije

Esme me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y señaló al final del pasillo.

-Primero debes ir con el doctor que los atendió -dijo con voz ronca

Asentí y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, dudé un poco en tocar, ya que todo el pasillo estaba en silencio. Podía sentirlo como mi condena, pero no era así, era un hospital. No una prisión. Toqué suavemente y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver con un sujeto con bata blanca, y bajo de esta, un traje azúl. De esos que se usan en cualquier hospital.

-Edward Masen -afirmó el hombre

Asentí.

Hizo un gesto invitandome a pasar. Lo hice inmediatamente.

-Bueno, creo que es consiente de lo que pasó, ¿cierto? Le pedí a Melinda Harper que le avizara

-Me lo contó -susurré -¿Están muy graves? -dije con una mueca de dolor

El doctor suspiró y me miró de frente.

-No hay esperanza de vida, hijo. Edward y Elizabeth Masen estan más que peor. Han perdido algunos miembros, ahora están en cirugía. Estamos haciendolos porque aún tenemos esperanza de que suceda algún milagro, pero aún así, si la operación, sale bien, las posibilidades de vida son aún demaciado pocas

Ahogué un sollozo, mientras trataba de asimilar todo. Mis padres estaban en peligro de muerte. No es que no pudiera no depender de ellos, ya era adulto, pero, ellos siguen siendo mis padres, de todas necesitaba de alguna manera.

-¿Cuándo saldrán del quirófano? -pregunté

-Aproximadamente en 2 horas, si gusta esperarlos, la sala de espera está doblando a la izquierda, antes de llegar al fondo, a la derecha

-Bien, gracias, doctor -dije saliendo

Los segundos parecían tardar una decada, y si un minuto lo sentía como un siglo... ahora imaginense una hora entera. Seis siglos en tan solo una hora, sabiendo que la vida de tus padres peligraba, se sentía incluso mucho más. Era prácticamente una tortura. ¿Acaso había hecho algo tan malo para merecer esto? ¿Lo merecían acaso mis padres? No. No, ellos no merecían eso. Quizá yo sí...

Vaya que dejar a una novia en el altar se pagaba caro. Pero, ni siquiera fue tan malo. Hay personas que las dejan embarazadas, vestidas y alborotadas y no les pasa nada. Si que la vida era muy injusta. ¡Ella me engañaba! Decidí no pensar más en eso, ya que... me había traído algunos problemas antes, con mis padres y con los padres de Jessica.

Recuerdo que una vez casi acabo en la carcel por golpear a su maldito amante y casi matarlo... Mis padres se molestaron mucho... aún tenía 19 cuando pasó eso, y seguía viviendo con ellos. Recuerdo que mi madre lloró por la noche, diciendo que ella no me había críado como un delincuente. Pero claro, ella jamás se enteró de las noches secretas de su "Jessy" y ese tal... Newton. Maldito infeliz... Recuerdo que después de eso y otro año y medio de estar encadenado por un maldito matrimonio arreglado, aguantando las veces que la esperaba en su casa hasta el amanecer, cuando ella regresaba a la mañana siguiente con Newton... tuve que adelantar el matrimonio, ya que el imbecil la embarazó y salió huyendo, haciendo que Jessica saltara a los brazos de mi madre declarando a la criatura como mía... Sacudí la cabeza, no quería recordar ya nada.

-¿Familia de los Masen? -dijo Melinda sacandome de mis pensamientos

Me levanté ausente de mi asiento, mirando fijamente a Melinda, esperanzado con oir que mis padres vivirían.

Pero no me iba a ilucionar más. La vida no es siempre justa, ni siquiera con las buenas personas.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Batallé mucho con este cap, no me salía :S Ni me llegaba inspiración.**


	11. Adios

**Edward´s Pov**

-¿Familia de los Masen? -dijo Melinda sacandome de mis pensamientos

Me levanté ausente de mi asiento, mirando fijamente a Melinda, esperanzado con oir que mis padres vivirían.

Pero no me iba a ilucionar más. La vida no es siempre justa, ni siquiera con las buenas personas.

-¿Están bien? -pregunté

-Acaban de salir del quirófano... Venía a avizarle que en 30 minutos puede entrar. También vine a ofrecerle pasar a la cafetería... -dijo con voz suave y preocupada

-Gracias, pero almorcé hace solo 2 horas -murmuré

-De hecho, la operación duró más, al parecer estaba algo desconectado, ¿no? Los que habían preguntado antes por los Masen se fueron hace un rato, me pidieron que lo sacara de trance cuando pudiera ir a ver a sus padres -dijo algo divertida

Miré mi reloj y ví que ya habían pasado 4 horas y media... quizá si necesitaría ir a la cafetería, ya que no iba a querer despegarme del lado de ambos cuando los viera.

-Bien, iré a la cafetería -dije -Gracias, Melinda -dije sonriendole

-Claro, está en la segunda planta -dijo sonriendo

Subí a la cafetería y comí algo ligero, ya que, eso me mantendría sin hambre durante al menos... bueno, lo suficiente. Cuando pasaron 30 minutos, bajé a la sala de espera a preguntar la habitación de mis padres. Melinda me la dió enseguida y me acompañó hasta ella. Mi madre estaba despierta, había perdido una pierna... Sin duda la extrañaría, pero al menos estaba viva.

Su cabeza estaba vendada, y su brazo enyesado. Tenía un collarín puesto, pero aún así volteó a verme.

-Mamá -susurré

-Edward -sonrió

-¿Estás bien? -dije con voz rota

-No -dijo en apenas un susurro

-Mamá...

-Edward, escuchame bien... Tú tienes que salir adelante. Olvida lo de Jessica, olvida cuantas veces te reprendí por eso... Perdoname por no hacerte caso...

-Mamá, vas a estar bien, y no tienes que pedirme perdón -dije tomando su mano sana

-Ambos sabemos que no es así, hijo... Estoy cansada y perdí mucha sangre, al igual que tu padre -dijo con una sonrisa rota. Las lágrimas me amenazaban con salir, hasta que una resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Mamá, no digas eso...

-Hijo, sabes que no me gusta lastimarte, pero... hay que aceptarlo... -susurró acariciando mi mejilla

-Pero...

-¿Edward? -preguntó mi padre con voz ronca

-Papá... -dije antes de separarme de mi madre y acercarme a mi papá

-Edward, antes que nada, busca algo dónde anotar -dijo él, después de tomar un bloc que al parecer alguien había olvidado en la mesita de entre las camas, y sacar un bolígrafo, me acerqué de nuevo a él

-Listo...

-Bien, anota esta dirección... -me dió una dirección, anoté cada una de sus palabras con rápidez, luego me dió otra dirección

-¿Para qué...?

-La primera, es la dirección de la casa dónde está nuestro testamento... La otra es de Tanya Denalí -dijo con voz ronca

-No las necesitaré, papá, ustedes van a estar bien -dije

-Edward, tengo parálisis de la cintura para abajo, perdimos muchísima sangre, es muy probable que...

-¡No! Papá, mamá, no sean pesimistas...

-Edward, somos realistas...

-Papá, ustedes... van a estar bien -susurré con la cabeza gacha

-Son precauciones -me tranquilizó mi madre

-¿Vino Carlisle? -preguntó mi padre

-¿Vino mi hermana? -preguntó mi madre en un susurro casi inaudible

-Si, ahora les llamo -dije saliendo de la habitación, después de darle un beso en la frente a mi madre

Mis tíos, mis primos, Jasper y Rosalie, ya habían llegado al hospital, les dije a mis tíos que entraran a ver a mis padres, estubieron con ellos casi media hora; Alice y Jasper entraron, después de que salieran mis tíos, con tía Esme llorando, Alice salió llorando, y cuando salieron Rosalie y Emmett, Rose también salió llorando, con Emmett con la mirada algo aguada.

Volví a entrar, hable con ellos sin volver a discutir, les dije cuanto los quería y dejé que Esme, Alice y Rose entraran de nuevo. No me preocupé en apurarlas, me quedaba algo de tiempo antes de tener que irme a casa. No me preocupé, hasta que Alice salió corriendo hacía un lugar desconocido, y volviendo con algunos doctores acompañandola. Quize entrar, pero no me dejaron.

Vi una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de mi madre, y luego una sonrisa triste antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Se había acabado. Eso era todo. Todo lo que me quedaba._

Sentí las lágrimas bajar una a una por mi rostro, sentí los pequeños brazos de mi pequeña prima alrededor de mí, sentí la mano de mi tía en la espalda, dandome apoyo, sentí la mirada lluviosa de Rosalie. Pero ya no importaba. Lo que sentí me hizo recapacitar... Bella al menos se sentía la mitad de mal que yo en estos momentos, ya que, él no era su padre, pero lo amaba... Y yo quize apresurarla... Por eso se asustó.

* * *

**Hey!! Sorry x el Cap taaaaan corto...  
Me van a matar?? Esto TENÍA que pasar.  
Bueno... :) Me voy. **

**Ya saben, dejen un rr, son gratis :) Y no les quita mas que unos minutitos. Claro... si creen que no lo vale, pues... ni modo. Pero entre más rr me dejan, mas me inspiran... y escribo más pronto. asi que ya saben... **

**Besos.**


	12. Mensajes

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me apropio de la trama de esta historia._**

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de mis padres, 3 días desde el funeral y 2 desde que decidí ir a buscar el testamento. Pero no lo había hecho, porque simplemente no tenía ganas. Una semana desde que no veía a Bella, una semana desde que decidí dejarla en paz.  
Alice se portaba algo rara conmigo, pero aún así era muy atenta. Bueno, aunque preferiría que se alejara de la cocina un poco, pero eso no se lo diría.

**Bella´s Pov**

Otro día... ¿Será que ya no le gusto a Edward? Ni una sola llamada, ni una visita... Hace dos días Alice me llamó e hicimos planes para cenar ayer... pero al parecer tuvo un imprevisto con uno de sus primos y pasamos la cena para hoy. Así que aquí estoy, sentada en una mesa de un restaurante, dónde todos parecen estar más que felices.  
Pasaron unos segundos, no podía ser Alice, yo llegué al restaurante con 20 minutos de anticipación -no podía estar en casa, últimamente algo me dice que debo salir más-.  
-¿Bella? -dijo una voz suave. Una voz conocida. Una voz que me lastimaba escuchar de nuevo...  
-Alejandra -dije volteando a verla con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos  
No dijo más, con un solo movimiento se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó como nunca. Se separó suave y lentamente de mí y tocó mi rostro.  
-Bella... Te he extrañado tanto -dijo en un susurro  
Tal como la recordaba, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, delgada y alta. Lo único que ahora era diferente era el abultado vientre que había entre sus caderas. Sonreí un poco y la miré a los ojos.  
-Yo también... lo siento, Alex -dije bajando la mirada  
-Sé que te dolió, Bells, no pasa nada  
-Eso no es excusa, Alex, no debí correrte ese día... y debí contestarte alguna vez el teléfono...  
-Bella, no importa... -dijo con una sonrisa totalmente radiante  
-Alex, nuestra mesa... -comenzó un hombre antes de mirarme -¿Bella?  
-¿Jassen? -dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos -¡Jassen!  
-Hey, Bells, hace mucho que no te veo -dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello  
Me separé de él y le sonreí... Y luego caí en cuenta... ¿Jassen y Alex...?  
-¿Desde cuando ustedes... están... juntos? -susurré confundida  
-Oh... Bella, te quise llamar, de verdad, pero tú no respondías, luego... -empezó Alejandra hablando nerviosamente y rápido  
-Hey, Alex, fue mi culpa, pero... cuéntame -dije sonriendo  
-Nos casamos hace 2 años -dijo Jassen entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alex, sonreí tristemente y asentí  
-Tengo 5 meses de embarazo -dijo Alex mirando su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente mientras sonreía  
-Felicidades -dije mientras ponía una mano sobre la suya  
Hablamos un rato más, me dijeron que esperaban una niña... Después de 10 minutos más, llegó Alice...  
-¡Bella! -dijo por detrás de mí  
-¿Alice? -dije mientras me daba la vuelta -Oh, Alice... mira, ella es Alejandra -dije con un gesto -Y él, es Jassen  
-Un placer -dijo Alice mientras le tendía la mano a Alex

Después de unas cuantas palabras, Alex y Jassen se despidieron y nosotras nos sentamos a nuestra mesa.  
-Bella, siento lo de ayer, enserio, se me presentó... -empezó Alice  
-No te preocupes, Alice -dije sonriéndole  
Una mesera se nos acercó y nos tomó la orden, después se marchó y regresó con nuestra comida. Alice y yo, entre plática empezamos a comer... Después de 15 minutos su celular empezó a sonar... Me mandó una mirada de disculpa y contestó.  
-¿Estás bien? -dijo Alice un poco preocupada

**Alice´s Pov**

-Si, Alice -dijo Edward al otro lado de la linea  
-¿Entonces? ¿Pasa algo? -dije un poco más calmada  
-No... Bueno, si... pero no... -suspiró -Bien, olvida eso...  
-Olvidado, ahora dime que sucede -dije metiéndome un pedazo de lechuga a la boca  
-Iré a buscar el testamento -dijo. Casi me atraganto con la lechuga, empecé a toser hasta que me calmé.  
-¿Ahora?  
-Si, Alice... ¿Qué haces?  
-Estoy fuera, comiendo...  
-¿Con Jasper?  
-No con... una amiga -dije disimulando mi nerviosismo  
-¿Amiga? ¿Rosalie?  
-No, no es Rosalie  
-Es tu única amiga, Alice  
-Hice nuevos amigos, Ed... Primo  
-Como sea... Entonces... tendré que ir solo, adiós, Alice...  
-¿Querías que te acompañara? -dije abriendo los ojos un poco más  
-Si, es que... bueno... olvídalo -dijo susurrando  
-Oye, podría acompañarte en un rato más... ¿No podrías esperarme?  
-El abogado de mis padres se irá de vacaciones en... no sé, unas horas...  
-Bien -dije -Nos vemos en un rato  
-Adiós, Alice -dijo antes de colgar

-Bella -dije con una mueca  
-Ve -dijo suspirando y bajando la mirada  
-Lo siento -dije antes de irme  
Le mandé una mirada triste y una sonrisa de lado, pero no la vio, se volteó buscando su bolso en ese instante. Salí de ahí  
y me dirigí a mi auto. Tomé mi celular y empecé a marcar mientras manejaba a casa de Edward, me contestó a los pocos segundos, parecía algo cansado.  
-Alice -saludó  
-Edward, voy a tu casa ahora, espero que...  
-Alice, estoy en la casa... del testamento, lo estoy buscando... Creo que mi padre dijo algo sobre un cajón... No entiendo porque no le dio el papel al abogado, aunque de mi padre, era de esperarse, siempre hacía las cosas a su manera...  
-Si, si, Edward... Entonces... llego en poco -dije dejando de ponerle atencion, fijando mi vista en el camino.  
-Bien, gracias, All...  
-Ahá... tengo que colgar, un beso -dije antes de colgar mientras pasaba por una curva  
Manejé mucho, no importa cuanto tiempo en realidad pasó, a mi me pareció mucho. Anyway, no me importaba. Pasó un par de minutos -eternos- antes de llegar al porche de mi primo, el estaba afuera, leyendo un papel sentado en las escaleras de al frente. ¿Lo había encontrado ya? Wow...  
Bajé lentamente del auto y me senté junto a él apoyando mi mejilla en la base de su hombro, intentando leer algo del papel. Edward me miró y me entregó el papel. En efecto, era el testamento, donde decía que Edward Anthony Masen era el heredero universal-condicional de todo. ¿Condicional? ¿¡Condicional!?  
Si, condicional. Eso decía... pero... ¿Cuáles eran las condiciones?  
-Iré a hablar con su abogado. Las condiciones las sabe él... Aunque sigue sin tener sentido, si el abogado sabe las condiciones... ¿No tiene alguna copia del testamento? ¿Por qué no me pidieron ir con él desde el principio? Y la pregunta más importante de todas. ¿Por qué me dieron la dirección de Tanya Denalí?... Me dijeron que luego entendería. Pero sigo con la duda -murmuró Edward  
-No sé... pero Denalí no es de mi agrado -dije entrecerrando los ojos  
-¿Y del mío si? -dijo sarcástico  
-No, supongo que no... pero, algo aquí no me... agrada. Tanya Denalí... -bufé al final  
-Bueno, como sea... ¿Me acompañas con el abogado?  
-Claro...  
Subimos al auto de Edward después de que cerráramos la casa, pasaron unos minutos después de que arrancáramos, mi celular empezó a vibrar. Genial, un sms... Aunque no sabía de quien podría ser, Jazz me llamaba, Rosalie también, a Edward lo tenía al lado, mis padres estaban trabajando y si fuera algo importante llamarían, ¿Emmett? No creo, su celular estaba en reparación -le advertí que no sabía nadar, pero no me hizo caso-.  
¿Quién entonces? Saqué el aparato y leí el remitente. ¡Pero qué conveniente! -Nótese mi sarcasmo-.

_Alice, me preocupaste. ¿Pasa algo malo?  
Atte: Bella_

Volteé a ver a Edward, quien me miraba de reojo.

_No pasa nada, mi primo me necesitaba. Eso es todo.  
Atte: Alice_

-¿Con quién hablas? -dijo curioso tratando de quitarme el aparato mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo  
-Con nadie que te interese, Edward -dije escondiendo el celular al mismo tiempo en que empezaba a vibrar  
-Si me interesa, déjame ver -dijo mientras me miraba con ojos juguetones  
-Es Jazz -dije  
-Mentiras, Jazz me dijo que le echara un vistazo a su celular, porque su batería esta dañada, el aparato lo tengo yo -dijo con una mueca divertida  
-Es una amiga, déjame contestar -dije  
¡Semáforo verde, bendito seas! El auto arrancó suavemente, mientras yo sacaba de nuevo el aparato.

_Bueno ¿Te invito a cenar mañana?  
Trae a Jasper, si quieres. :)  
Atte: Bella_

_¡Si, gracias! Le avisaré a Jazz...  
Nos vemos, Bella..  
Atte: Alice_

_Ok, hasta mañana. Un beso.  
Bye  
Atte: Bella_

Cerré el aparato y lo guardé. Volteé a ver a Edward de nuevo. Él me miraba de manera sospechosa antes de tomar su celular y leer un sms que le había llegado. ¿Sería Bella?

**Edward´s Pov**

Saqué el aparato que vibraba en mi bolsillo. Identifiqué el número de Bella... ¿Cómo tenía mi número, si nunca...? Luego recordé que Alice había encontrado un papel con su número en mi casa. Nunca supe cómo llegó ahí, pero... Bueno, luego yo le llamé y quizá ella había guardado el número.

_¿Qué pasa? Hace mucho que ni hablamos. :(_

_Atte: Bella_

Alice me miró interrogante. Le enseñaría el mensaje si ella no hubiera impedido que yo viera el suyo. Nunca habíamos nada en contra de enterarnos sobre todo del un del otro.  
-¿Por favor? -dijo cuando no le hice caso  
-No, estos son mis asuntos -dije tratando de entender bien el mensaje  
-Edward, esto te lo esto ocultando por tu bien, luego te enterarás -dijo con un susurro  
-Bien -dije pasándole el celular  
Se calló unos momentos mientas leía el mensaje. Luego me lo entregó.  
-¿Bella? -fue lo único que dijo, lo que me hizo pensar que todo estaba bien. O al menos no mal.  
-Si -dije suavemente  
Pensé que era todo, pero Alice me demostró lo contrario cuando paramos en otro semáforo.  
-¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué demonios dejaste de llamarle!? ¿¡No te gusta!? ¿¡No estuviste más de un año esperando por hablarle!? ¿¡Así termina todo!? -gritó Alice poniéndose cada vez más roja  
-Alice, entiende que... -empecé algo intimidado  
-¡No hay nada que entender, Edward! ¡Discúlpate con ella en este instante!  
-Pero... ¿Qué quieres que le diga? -dije  
-¡No sé, es tú problema! -dijo cruzando fuertemente los brazos frente a su pecho  
Tomé el aparato, pero antes de que pudiera responderle a Bella, el semáforo cambio de color. ¡Maldita sea! Alice bufó y la ví cruzar de nuevo los brazos mientras se volteaba a ver la ventana.

* * *

**Espero que el cap sea lo suficientemente largo como para que me perdonden la tardanza.  
Bueno. Hope you like it! Bye...**


	13. Alice actua

Alice no volvió a hablarme en todo el camino, de vez en cuando volteaba a verme, y se daba cuenta de que yo la vigilaba y me fulminaba con la mirada, para luego, volver a ignorarme por tiempo indefinido.  
Pasó relativamente poco tiempo antes de que llegaramos al despacho del abogado, bajé y le abrí la puerta a Alice, quien me miró enojada y salió, dando un portazo, dejando mi mano donde antes había sostenido la puerta. Caminó lentamente hasta que llegó al otro lado del auto, y se recargó en él con los brazos cruzados.  
Sabía bien lo que ella quería, sabía que eso iba a ser lo correcto despues de todo, pero sabía que no quería lastimar a Bella diciendo algo que se que no es verdad. No podíamos ser solo amigos, porque yo la quería de manera distinta, porque yo era egoista y no soportaría solo ser su amigo. Claro, también sabía que iba a terminar haciendo lo que Alice quería, pero... callo porque es mas cómodo engañarse. ¡Claro! Siempre será más cómodo no darse cuenta de las cosas que te perjudican de una u otra manera -incluso si es lo mejor para todos, incluyendote-.  
La miré por unos segundos y luego saqué el celular, ella me volteó a ver y me sonrió, luego corrió a abrazarme. Le hice una mueca y escribí:

Lo siento, Bella, de verdad lo siento...  
¿Te gustaría vernos de nuevo, mañana?  
Para almorzar... y pues.. bueno... como sea...  
¿Quieres?  
Atte: Edward

Lo mandé apenas terminé de escribir mi nombre y guardé el aparato. Alice me sonrió y luego dijo:  
-¿No te sientes mejor?  
-Claro -murmuré, sabiendo que por un lado si me hacía sentir mejor, pero que me dolía -claramente- ser solo su amigo...  
-¿Qué? ¿Mientes?  
-No, Alice, para nada -dije sonriendole mientras la conducía hacia la oficina del abogado

...

Entramos a una oficina pequeña, acogedora. Una alfombra rojo sangre adornaba el suelo, mientras que las paredes estaban tapizadas con papel con lineas naranjas y amarillas. Realmente, no soy Esme -mi tía-, pero, necesitaban urgentemente nuevo papel tapiz.  
Un hombre en un traje negro esperaba tras un escritorio, me miró como si estubiera estudiandome y luego sonrío.  
-Edward Anthony Masen -dijo en cuanto me reconoció  
-Mucho gusto -dije asintiendo  
-¿Ella es tu novia, o algo así? -dijo alzando las cejas mientras miraba a mi prima quien tenía una mueca demaciado chistosa. Quizá, hasta ofensiva.  
-No, ella es mi prima, Alice Cullen -dije poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alice, para tranquilizarla un poco  
-Oh... Bueno, mucho gusto -dijo el hombre mientras le tendía la mano a Alice  
-Igualmente -dijo Alice entre dientes, mientras saludaba al hombre  
-Me llamo Benjamin Stone, fui abogado de tus padres -dijo mientras hacía un gesto para que nos sentaramos. Lo hicimos.  
Alice me miró dandome apoyo mientras me daba el testamento.  
-Yo... vengo a... -empecé  
-¿Quieres saber las condiciones? -dijo mientras sacaba un papel de un cajón.  
-Si  
Tardó unos segundos en encontrar otro papel que buscaba, mientras lo hacía, mi celular vibró. ¡Qué oportuno! Le pasé el celular a Alice, quien abrió el mensaje y lo leyó -no era lo que yo quería, pero ni modo- me pasó el celular ya abierto y alcancé a leer:

Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana.  
¿Pasas por mí?  
Atte: Bella

Le entregué el celular a Alice de nuevo y solo asentí, a lo que ella entendió. Escribió un rápido mensaje y lo mandó. Luego de ese inidente, el abogado ayó lo que había estado buscando.  
Lo miré interrogante y me pasó un papel doblado. La dirección de Tanya, de nuevo. Pero no había solo eso, estaba también otra dirección. Una tal... Alejandra... Alejandra Taylors. ¿Por qué necesitaría a dos personas desconocidas? (en el caso de Tanya, casi desconocida).  
-Bueno, quizá te preguntes para qué te servirían las direcciones... verás. Tus padres me dijeron que para tener acceso a tu herencia... -empezó el abogado  
-Si, hay una condición... ¿Cuál es?  
-Bueno, Sr. Masen, sus padres... mencionaron el problema que tuvo hace un tiempo con la srita. Jessica Stanley...  
-¿Acaso quieren que...? -iba a terminar con un 'perdone a Jessica' o algo por el estilo, cuando me interrumpió.  
-Quieren que antes de entregarle el acceso universal de la herencia, usted esté casado y tenga un hijo, despues de eso, tendrá que esperar, hasta que el pequeño tenga exactamente... 4 meses -concluyó.  
Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Como se suponía que iba a casarme...?  
-Y tiene 2 años a lo mucho para hacer esto, o de lo contrario... todo será donado al hospital infantil 'St. Jude' -agregó  
Asentí sin poder moverme.  
Claro, mi madre quería que le diera nietos. Tan... extrañamente predecible.

Esa misma tarde...

Estaba sentado en mi habitación, viendo hacia la nada, cuando Alice entró sin avizar.  
-Edward... -empezó  
-Alice, necesito conseguir a alguien que me ayude... que esté dispuesta a casarse conmigo y tener un hijo sin al menos conocerme -dije mirandola suplicante  
-Edward...  
-A Bella no se lo pediría, pero tampoco quiero ir con Tanya...  
-¡Edward! -gritó  
-¿Qué?  
-Yo te voy a ayudar, creo que conosco a alguien, prepararé todo, tú no te preocupes... solo...  
-¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Alice! -dije mientras me levantaba y la abrazaba  
-Ya, ya, calmate, Edward -dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente  
-No sé como agradecerte... ¿Cuando podré conocer a...?  
-No, no voy a dejar que la conoscas hasta que sea apropiado. Además aún tengo que preguntarle.  
-Bueno... si acepta, agradecele de mi parte. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?  
-Tengo que llamarla, hablamos después, Edward.  
-¡Al menos dime como se llama, Alice! Eso no se vale...  
-Lo siento -dijo antes de irse

Alice´s Pov

Dejé a Edward en su habitación y subí al coche. Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Bella. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
-¿Si? -dijo muy calmada  
-Bella, soy Alice -auncié  
-¡Oh, Alice! -dijo felíz  
-Si... yo... Necesito hablar contigo, ¿podemos hablar ahora? -pregunté  
-Claro, nos vemos en el parque, donde nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?  
-Claro, nos vemos -dijo antes de colgar  
Conduje al parque, donde Bella estaba sentada enuna banca. Bajé del auto y me acerqué.  
-Hola -dije cuando estube lo suficientemente cerca  
-Oh, hola, Alice -dijo sonriendo  
-Bella... iré al grano. Hace un tiempo, no sé cuanto exactamente, te ví entrando al cementerio -vi que su rostro se descompuso en silencio, pero lo escondió al instante -¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?  
-Pues... Alice... yo... Verás, hace unos años... iba a casarme, pero él murió -dijo intentando no romper su máscara de aparente indiferencia  
-Oh... que mal. Gracias por responderme eso -dije sonriendole  
-¿Por qué preguntas? -oh,oh. Miente, miente, Alice... ¿que le diré? -Es que... pasó algo ahí adentro... secuestraron a alguien, era... -¿un niño? no... mejor -una niña, si, tenía como... 7 años, ¿no la viste, por ahí, o viste quien se la llevó? -wow, que mentira tan más... extraña y dramática.  
-No, de hecho... no he visto niños ahí... y menos tan pequeños... ¿eso era? -dijo algo confundida  
-Si...  
-Bella -dije mientras veía como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse lentamente  
-Dime -dijo con la voz rota  
-Hablame de lo que pasó -dije sentandome junto a ella y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro  
Ella tomó aire y dejó caer sus lágrimas.  
-¿Recuerdas a la chica con la que hablaba esta mañana cuando ibamos a almorzar? -yo solo asentí, mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas -Bueno, ella era su hermana. Ella, el día de la boda se levantó después de esperar frente al altar mucho tiempo, ella fue la que avizó sobre la muerte de Ethan.  
-Pero, si ella ya sabía, entonces...  
-No, le llegó un SMS... aún no sé el remitente, pero...  
-¿Estás segura de que...?  
-Alice, yo ví su cuerpo, él me amaba, él lo dijo...  
-Si, no dudo eso, pero...  
-Alice, no voy a casarme nunca, y si lo hago, creeme que no será por amor -dijo entre llanto  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque... Me prometí no volverme a enamorar. Y pienso seguir la promesa.  
-No vas a casarte por amor -susurré para mí misma...  
-Alice, tengo que irme -dijo limpiando sus lágrimas  
-Claro, ¿te acerco a tu casa?  
-No, gracias, está muy cerca...  
-Oh, bueno... nos vemos...  
Bueno, el tema ya era confiable, así que podía sacar el tema de '¿Podrías ayudarle a mi primo?' en la cena de mañana. Claro, despues de que Jazz nos disculpara un rato... y bueno... ya saben. Ok, quizá no sepan, pero... Waaaaa yo me entiendo sola.

* * *

Y disculpas de nuevo por no poder subir tan seguido. Pero bueno... he tenido unos problemas un tanto grandes...  
Bueno, nos vemos.  
Ciao.  
Review???


	14. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**Bella´s Pov**

-Alice, no voy a casarme nunca, y si lo hago, creeme que no será por amor -dije llorando. La más purísima verdad.

-¿Por qué? -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Porque... Me prometí no volverme a enamorar -dije mientras más lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, tomé un respiro por lo bajo y continue -: Y pienso seguir la promesa.

Ella susurró algo que no entendí, la miré sin preguntar hasta que caí en cuenta de que era tarde para darle de comer a Ángel.

-Alice, tengo que irme -dije mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas

-Claro, ¿te acerco a tu casa? -preguntó levantandose

-No, gracias, está muy cerca... -dije tratando de sonreir

-Oh, bueno... nos vemos... -dijo como despedida, antes de que me levantara, y me fuera.

Solo espero que este tema quede terminado. Aunque Alice ahora era mi unica amiga y sabía ganarse la confianza de la gente con tan solo tratarla una sola vez. Quizá me desahogara un poquito con ella, alguna otra vez. Pero por ahora, necesitaba pensar.

Caminé durante 5 minutos, más de lo que me tardo cuando camino a paso normal, pero bueno, estaba meditando todo. Cómo una sola persona me había hecho cambiar mi manera de pensar. Extrañaba sentirme enamorada, extrañaba sonreir sinceramente, odiaba no poder regresar el tiempo y borrar las tontas y pequeñas peleas que tuvimos, aquellas pequeñas discuciones... todo lo que pudo habernos incomodado un poco.  
Pero, en fin.

Abrí mi casa y Ángel me recibió saltando, la cague y le serví un poco de comida en su plato, un poco de agua y la dejé comiendo, mientras yo, me lavé las manos y me recosté en mi cama, mirando al techo. Perdiendome en las figuras que la sombras hacian en las paredes, en las fotos de Ethan y mías que estaban en mi buró y en el tocador.

De un segundo a otro, mi celular estaba en mis manos, con un número marcado. El de Edward.

Lo borré y decidí que, sería mejor, mandarle un mensaje, así que lo escribí lo más rápido posible.

_Edward, ¿Estás ocupado?_  
_Atte: Bella_

Espere tan solo 2 minutos y me contestó.

_No, no estoy ocupado._  
_¿Pasa algo?_  
_¿Necesitas algo?_  
_Atte: Edward_

Eso... ¿está bien? Ese mensaje podría leerse de dos maneras, de manera amable o en el plan 'no me fastidies'. Supongo que no estaba siendo grosero, pero... tenía mis dudas.

_No, nada... Solo quería saludar._  
_Atte: Bella_

Lo mandé sin esperar respuesta alguna, pero me sorprendí al ver que el mensaje llegaba en menos de un minuto.

_Oh, bueno. ¿Estás tú ocupada?_  
_¿Puedo pasar por ti y salimos a cenar?_  
_¿O tengo que esperarme hasta mañana... XD?_  
_Atte: Edward_

Eso me sorprendió.

_Bueno... Hoy estoy un poco _  
_cansada, por eso te dije _  
_que mañana almorzaramos..._  
_¿No te molesta?_  
_Atte: Bella_

Escribí esto apenada, claro que tenía ganas de verlo, pero tenía sueño y estaba algo... triste, después de haber tocado el tema de Ethan.

_Oh, claro que no._  
_Bueno, linda, nos vemos mañana. A las 9:00._  
_Voy a tomar un baño._  
_Atte: Edward_

Al leer ese mensaje abrí los ojos mucho. _Un baño. _Una parte de mi cabeza estaba pensando en '¿Y a mí que rayos me importa?' -esa parte que quería tapar a la otra, que estaba pensando en... otras cosas no muy decentes-.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando me dí cuenta, ya era de mañana... bueno, madrugada, eran cerca de las 5:30. Me levanté, bajé y le serví de comer a Ángel, busqué un cambio competo de ropa y me metí a bañar. Edward llegaría temprano.

**Edward's Pov**

Mi teléfono sonó, haciendo que me despertara. ¿Quién demonios podría ser? Miré la pantalla y... ¡Era el demonio! ¿Por qué Alice me despertaba tan temprano? Eran las... 5:15 a.m. Juro que la mataré.

Respondí con voz somnolienta:

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Alice?

-No sé, yo... es que... -dijo tartamudeando

-¡Dime de una maldita vez!

-Ayudame -susurró con voz rota

Me quedé con los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué lloraba? Alice no era así, ella era fuerte, a ella nada le afectaba, ella podía superar cualquier cosa... Bueno, a menos que de... _Jasper_... pensé en tono amenazante.

-¿Te sientes bien? -dije suave mientras me vestía rápidamente para ir a buscarla

-No, tengo miedo -dijo sollozando

-¿Miedo? -esto me estaba matando

-Si, Edward, miedo, tengo miedo -murmuró

-¿Quieres que vaya por tí? -dije

-No estoy en casa de Emmet y Rosalie, estoy en el departamento que Jasper y yo compramos... él no está, él tenía que salir temprano -sollozó

-¿Quieres que vaya por tí? -repetí

-Si, por favor... ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

-Si, iré a almorzar con Bella a las 9

-Bien, entonces, trae un cambio, no quiero salir de aquí -dijo

-Bien, en un rato llego

Colgamos y me apuré a llegar al auto, dejé el cambio en el asiento del copiloto y arranqué. Estaba demaciado preocupado, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible; no podía concentrarme al recordar la voz rota de Alice. Si esto tenía algo que ver con Jasper... lo mataría, juro que lo haré. No me interesa cuanto ruegue Alice por que no lo haga, lo haré aunque tenga que morir después, en manos de la pequeña...

No me dí cuenta de cuando llegué, cuando me dí cuenta, ya estaba abrazando a Alice en el sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -susurré mientras ella sollozaba en mi hombro

-Tengo... tanto... miedo -sollozó

-Dime que te pasa, Alice -dije forzandola a que me viera a los ojos, mala idea, ninguno de los dos lo soportó, yo, porque mirar esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas era deprimente y ella, porque nunca le gustó que la vieran llorar.

-Edward... Yo... ya sé que dije mil veces "esperaré hasta el matrimonio" pero...

-Te acostaste con Jasper -dije terminando la frase por ella. Ella asintió lentamente y siguió llorando -. Y ahora tienes miedo, ¿te arrepientes?

Ella no dijo nada, solo negó y se echó a llorar a mis piernas.

-¿Hace cuanto fue su... primera vez? -dije. Ella no estaría asustada si no hubiera pasado algo malo, el hecho de que se hubiera acostado con su prometido no era lo único.

-Un mes... creo... quizá 3 semanas, no lo sé... Hablamos de la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero él no quiere hijos, dice que primero tenemos que hacer muchas cosas juntos, cuidar hijos solo nos retrendría de hacer tantas cosas...

-Y tú quieres hijos, y estás asustada... ¿Por que piensas que se enojará cuando le digas? -dije

-No, estoy asustada... porque estoy embarazada -sollozó

* * *

**RR???  
Vamos niñas! Eso me animaria... ademas ya estoy escribiendo el cap que sigue!!!  
& Estoy MUY inspirada!**


	15. Ethan, otra vez

-¿Qué... ? -dije cuando oí las palabras "estoy" y "embarazada" salir juntas de los labios de mi prima-casi-hermana Alice

-Yo... lo siento tanto, me siento terrible... -las palabras que seguían saliendo de sus labios no tenían sentido, ella no tiene que disculparse conmigo, ella no tiene que disculparse con nadie -aclaración: Nadie = Jasper-.

-Jasper te ama, Alice, un hijo... seguramente lo hará amarte más... -dije acariciando el cabello de Alice

-¿No entiendes? ¡Él no quiere hijos ahora! ¡Y ahora todo está modificado! ¡El vestido seguramente tendrán que ajustarlo varias veces y... y...!

-Clamate, Alice... ¿No crees que debes decircelo? -dije mientras ella respiraba profundamente

-No... debí cuidarme, él no tiene porqué lidiar con mis problemas ahora -murmuró mas calmada

-Alice, tienes que entender algo: Desde el momento en que te pidió matrimonio, desde ese momento, él acepto cualquier cosa contigo, porque él sabe que a partir de ese momento, los problemas de uno, son del otro también. Hijos algún día iban a tener, solo que se adelantó el momento, o quizá no y se suponía que debía ser así. Alice, Jasper te ama, y un hijo...

-Callate -dijo muy seria

-Alice...

-Dije que te calles, no tengo animos para seguir con esto, cancelaré la boda y hablaré con Jasper. Y voy a abortar -dijo. Mi mundo empezó a caerse en el momento en que oí la palabra "aborto". Creo que no es cosa de Jasper, quizá sea ella la que no quiere al niño... Pero... ¿de que tiene la culpa esa criatura?

-No lo harás, hablarás con Jasper, si no quieren al bebé, lo adoptaré yo -dije antes de dejarla sola tras la puerta. Estaba más que enojado, Alice nunca haría algo como eso. Ella era incapáz de matar a alguien, incluso si ella pensara que lo merecía. ¿Adoptar a mi sobrino? Lo haría, aunque si deciden hacerlo, al final, Alice se quedaría con él, la conosco.

**Alice's Pov**

Vi a Edward salir enfadado, dejandome tras la puerta, tumbada en el sillón. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente, bajando por mis mejillas, tenía mucho en que pensar... Me quedé dormida.  
_  
Y voy a abortar. _Esas palabras rondaban por mi mente en mis sueños, no podía sacarlas. No lo dije en serio, no lo hice consientemente. No lo hice yo, fue mi miedo. Miedo a perder a Jazz, miedo a esa personita que crecía dentro de mí. Pero él -o ella- no tenía la culpa. Creo que le debo una disculpa a Edward, y a _mi hijo. _Sonaba extraño: _Mi hijo. _Nunca me imaginé como madre, si, soñaba en tener hijos, pero... Esto fue una sorpresa.

Me desperté y vi la hora, solo habían sido 15 minutos... Tenía que llamarle a Edward. Tomé el telefono y le marqué... Sonó varias veces y finalmente contesto.

-Alice -dijo a modo de saludo

-Edward, regresa...

Pareció pensarlo un segundo.

-Estoy en la cafetería, a dos cuadras, llego en unos minutos -dijo antes de colgar

En 10 minutos él ya estaba sentado conmigo en el sillón.

-Lo siento, sé que... No debí decir que... -empecé nerviosa

-No pasa nada, Alice. Pero no lo mates, si no quieren a

-Si Jasper no lo quiere puede irse, la puerta es muy grande, Alice quiere a su bebé -dije poniendo las manos en mi vientre  
Lo ví sonreír, luego me abrazó.

**Bella's Pov**

9:45 ¡En solo 15 minutos vería a Edward! Estaba tan nerviosa. Ya quería verlo. Me quedé en el sillón a esperar. Diez minutos pasaron lentamente, una eternidad. Pero, al fin, sonó el timbre. Me reí de mi misma al casi caerme por la prisa que llevaba.

Abrí la puerta y lo ví parado sonriendome.

-¿T-t-tú? -dije con los ojos abiertos

-Izzy -dijo con voz suave

**Alex's Pov**

-¿De verdad la viste? -dijo Ethan con los ojos brillando

-Si, si la vi, Ethan y debo decirte, que la dejaste muy mal

-¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue tan... ?

-Si, sigue tan hermosa como siempre -dije rodando los ojos

-Quiero verla

Abrí los ojos mucho, juro que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-¿¡Qué!? La engañaste unos días antes de su boda, la dejaste plantada en el altar, hiciste que tu amigo la drogara para que en tu funeral no se diera cuenta de que estabas vivo... ¿Y quieres verla? No, ya le hiciste MUCHO daño, no dejaré que la veas.

-Alex, la amo...

-Si la amaras, Tanya nunca te hubiera convencido de...

-Callate, Alex. Amo a Bella y...

-Y La dejarás en paz -dije poniendo punto final mientras caminaba escaleras arriba.

**Ethan's Pov**

¿Cómo es que sigo vivo despues de lo que le hice a Izzy? Cada noche me lo preguntaba, no ha pasado ni un solo día de sentirme arrepentido y terrible. ¿Qué demonios hice? Debí decirle lo de Tanya en lugar de finjir mi muerte, aunque eso fue lo más lógico que se me ocurrió entonces. Me odio, me doy asco.

Me levanté y me dirijí escaleras arriba, pero al topar con la mesa, ví el directorio de Alex... ¿Tendría ella...?

Lo abrí y busqué en sus contactos a Isabella. Dirección y número de telefono. Perfecto.

Anoté rápidamente la direccion y salí sin que Alex se diera cuenta.

Manejé lo más rápido que pude y toqué a su puerta. Cuando la ví parecía esperanzada, pero al verme empalideció.

-¿T-t-tú? -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-Izzy -susurré

-¿Cómo es que...? -murmuró

-Lo siento tanto -dije abrazandola cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a desender por sus mejillas. Lo que siguió, sin duda, me lo esperaba, ella me emujó y se alejó, entrando a su casa, en el recibidor, que más bien, parecía una sala.

-¿¡Cómo demonios sigues vivo!? -dijo histérica

-Yo...

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó!?

-Izzy...

-No, no, no, me llamo Isabella y quiero una explicación

-Te engañé unos días antes de la boda, eso pasó y...

-¿¡Finjiste tu muerte!? Ahora no tendrás que finjirla -dijo fría

-Me extrañaste -dije serio

-No, no lo hice

-Isabella, mira las fotos, siguen siendo solo de nosotros dos, es obvio que no tienes una vida a parte de mí

-Eso no es...

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿Te casarás? ¿Tienes novio o ya estas casada? Porque, si es así, no se nota. O tu novio, esposo o lo que sea es un idiota, viendo todas estas fotos nuestras, o simplemente, no me has superado

-¡Se suponía que estabas muerto, Ethan!

-Pero no lo estoy, Isabella

-Vete -dijo mirando al suelo, en un suspiro

-Izzy, perdoname -intenté

-No quiero, vete

**Edward's Pov**

9:57. ¡Genial! Estaba a unos minutos de llegar a casa de Bella, quería verla, así que aceleré. Llegué rápidamente y ví un auto estacionado afuera, bajé lentamente y me acerqué a la puerta, estaba abierta y se podía escuchar a Bella en el recibidor, a solo unos pasos.

Seguí acercandome hasta que la oí gritar.

-¡Se suponía que estabas muerto, Ethan! -¿¡Ethan!?

-Pero no lo estoy, Isabella -dijo suplicante

-Vete -suspiró

-Izzy, perdoname -dijo con la voz rota

-No quiero, vete -le dijo

En ese momento, quise irme, quizá ella tenía que digerir algunas cosas, pero no podía. ¿Y si Bella me necesitaba? No podía dejarla ahí sola, ví lo cerca que estubo antes de la muerte cuando Ethan estaba "muerto", ahora que sabe que era mentira...

**Bella's Pov**

-No quiero, vete -dije llorando

Ethan me vió y suspiró.

-Adios, Bella... Te amo -dijo antes de alzar mi rostro y besar mis labios

-¡Dejame! -le grité mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta, mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas, en cuanto lo tuve fuera de mi casa, quise cerrar de golpe, pero algo me lo impidió, me limpié las lágrimas y vi, que un pie impedía cerrar.

-¡Vete, Ethan! -dije

-Bella -susurró una voz completamente diferente  
_  
Edward. _Susurré para mis adentros, lo dejé pasar y me envolvió en sus brazos. Yo seguía llorando mientras él me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

-Shhh, Bella... -susurró antes de besar mi cabello

-Me engañó, Edward

-Calma, Bella... Calma... No vale la pena

-¡Pasé 5 años llorando por él, llendo todos los días al maldito cementerio! Le lloré tanto, y ni siquiera lo merecía.

-Bella...

-Lo único bueno que de verdad pasó en ese cementerio, fue conocerte...

-Bella... Cariño, él no vale la pena

-Yo pensé que si -sollocé

-Bella, él es de esa clase de personas que... piensas que son importantes, que valen la pena, pero al final te demuestran lo contrario, te lastiman y te dejan tirada, pensando que es el final, mientras que ellas siguen sus vidas. A ese tipo de personas no les importa dejarte medio muerto en su camino al "exito" mientras ellas consigan lo que quieren de tí. Bella, no vale la pena.

Sin duda era verdad. Ethan no valía la pena, pero mi estupidez me hacia seguir creyendo en él, cuando me dijo que me amaba... No, yo no podía seguir creyendole tan ciegamente a él, jugó conmigo, él mismo me dijo que me engañó unos días antes de la boda. El único que vale la pena aquí es... Edward.

Y en ese momento me dí cuenta -o quizá mi sed de venganza lo provocó- de que quería a Edward, que quería intentarlo con él, quería que funcionaramos.

Y fue cuando me paré de puntitas y presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

* * *

**(A) jajaja Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (A)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, subiré el siguiente apenas lo tenga completo!  
No olviden dejar rr's!!!**

**Adioooooz!**


	16. Nada mas

**Bella's Pov**

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Seguir odiando a Ethan o distraerme? Sinceramente ya nada tenía sentido, la venganza estaba en puerta y no iba a desaprobechar la ocasión. Las cosas que habían pasado en este día estaban dándome vueltas por la cabeza.  
Ángel estaba acostada a mis pies y tenía ganas de despertarla, pero luego no descanzaría y... ¡Agh! Todo esto hizo que perdiera el sentido... Si es que no lo había perdido aún.

**Alice's Pov**

-Jazz, tienes que regresar -dije con tono seco, como si algo malo pasara, sabía que no era necesario, él regresaría si yo se lo pedía sin tanto misterio, pero quería que supiera que algo andaba mal, que nosotros... podríamos estar mal.  
-¿Pasa algo, Alice? -dijo preocupado  
-Tenemos que hablar, tiene que ser lo más pronto posible  
-¿Es grave? ¿Estamos bien? ¿Estas bien?  
-No se si sea grave, no se si estemos bien, pero yo definitivamente estoy bien, de hecho, estoy mejor que nunca... si quitaramos lo otro que tengo rondando en la cabeza  
-Dime, Alice  
-No, quiero que sea en persona, Jazz...  
-Te veo en unas horas -dijo Jazz antes de colgar. Sabía que no estaba enojado, pero estaba preocupado, quizá hasta de más, pero era un asunto que quería arreglar en persona.

**Bella's Pov**

-Es increíble -dijo Alice llorando con una sonrisa  
-Alice, calmate... ¿Qué pasa? -dije despues de 2 días de haber cenado con ella y de haber recibido la visita sorpresa de Jazz con ella.  
-No puedo creer que... Bella, tengo miedo  
-Dime que pasa  
-Tendré un bebé... Jazz quiere adelantar la boda, no puedo estar más feliz y... tengo miedo  
-¿Miedo de qué? Tendrás una familia... antes de lo esperado, pero Jazz te ama, quiere tener a su hijo y supongo que... es lo que todas quieren, además tu lo amas... Casarte con alguien que te ame, y que sea el indicado... que te sea fiel... es algo que no todas conseguimos, Alice  
-Mi primo no es tan malo, Bella  
-Pero no lo amo, no lo amo ni lo amaré, créeme... No voy a amar a nadie más, ya lo intenté con Edward y me lastimó aún peor que Ethan, Ethan es un enfermo, no sé que clase de persona finge su muerte solo para no enfrentar un engaño...  
-Olvida a Ethan, olvidate de Alejandra, Ethan, de todos los que tengan algo que ver con él... Las cosas pasan por una razón...  
-¡¿Que pretendes? ¿Que olvide todo? No puedo, Alice, no se puede, agh... odio mi vida  
-Tu no sabes lo que dices, calmate y despues hablamos -dijo antes de marcharse molesta.

Supongo que... si no saben lo que pasa en la frontera de mexico, ahora se enteraran...  
No es facil, llevo meses sin poder hacer mucho... esto es lo que tengo y... espero que no me odien...

No puedo escribir nada de lo que pasa... si quieren saber, les sugiero que investiguen...

Los Qiieruu ):


	17. Acepto que no puedes volver

**NARRADOR**

_Acepto que no puedes volver - JoJo_

Un suave tocar desperto a Bella, que habia pasado la noche en el sofa del recibidor. Se levanto y tomó una liga negra, para recogerse el alboroto que era su cabello aquella mañana.

-Hola, Isa -dijo con una sonrisa triste el joven

-Vete, Ethan -dijo al tiempo que empezaba a cerrar la puerta

-Perdoname, Bella

_"Ven aqui quedate"  
ya tus frases no me convencen  
dime que quieres oir_

_-_No se puede, vete, Ethan -dijo con la voz a punto de romperse

-Me equivoque, todos cometemos errores y...

-Si, todos se acuestan con otra el dia de su boda y finge su muerte para no enfrentar la realidad, ¿cierto?

_Me tocas y reclamas en  
otra persona, pero no soy tonta  
tu juego se termina aqui_

-No me refiero a eso, amor -suplico él

-No me digas amor

-Eres mi amor, no importa quien sea el tuyo... Hablemos, Bella -pidió

-No tengo ganas... Dejame en paz

Dejame volar  
el tiempo lo dira si  
contigo volveras  
y debes de escuchar  
lo nuestro se acabo

-Bella, dame una oportunidad -dijo con la voz rota

-No me dejaras ser feliz, ¿cierto?

-... -el no supo que decir y dejo caer una lagrima

-Cometiste un error y he pagado por el durante 5 años... No quiero seguir pagandolo, Ethan... Vete

-Te amo -Suplicó

-Tanto como para mentirme asi, Ethan -dijo Bella llorando, dejando la puerta abrirse mientras se resbalaba lentamente por la pared

-Tanto como para venir a decirte que en estos ultimos años estube totalmente alejado de todos...

-No me demuestra nada

-Vine a decirte todo esto, se que no es nada, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamas lo dejaria de hacer, incluso cuando estube con Tanya...

Bella sollozó y le gritó:

-¿¡Qué tenia ella que yo no!

-¡Nada! Solo que soy demaciado estupido, Bella, perdoname, por favor -dijo entre sollozos

_Ya esta un poco tarde  
no pienses en mi  
de ti me olvide  
y aunque tus huellas viven en mi  
Acepto que no puedes volver_

-Superame -dijo Bella friamente

-No quiero, amor

-Voy a casarme -dijo limpiando sus lágrimas

-No... -dijo Ethan, tan bajito, que solo lo pudo oir él mismo

-Es hora de que te vayas... No vuelvas

-Dime que no sigues amandome y me iré, mirame a los ojos

-No te voy a decir algo que se que es mentira... Te amo, pero ya no es igual, estoy demasiado lastimada... el dolor le gana algunas veces al amor... y mas cuando pasa lo que paso con nosotros

-Bella, no... Dejame compensarte

-Voy a casarme, Ethan... ¿Me dejarías ser feliz, por segunda vez en la vida? Eso lo compensaría... al menos una parte

-Bella...

_dices que sueñas estar  
cara a cara otra vez  
__es un juego, lo se  
en verdad  
me cuesta la realidad  
Acepto que no puedas volver_

-Ethan... -dijo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas mientras el se alejaba y ella cerraba la puerta.

La vida seria aún mas dura para ambos sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro y como se sentían, pero de alguna manera, era mucho mejor así. La vida es una montaña rusa y el que les haya tocado esto para vivir... Dios no nos dará nada que no podamos manejar y eso, ambos lo sabian, aunque no estaban del todo seguros ahora.

**Si, las cosas estan mal y mi inspiracion es muy poca... En fin, esta cancion me inspiro y les traje un pequeño regalo...**

**(: ¿Alguien tiene alguna cancion que me pueda servir para hacer un capitulo proximamente?**

**Puede ser una balada... esas son las que normalmente me inspiran mas... **

**Quiza "What hurts the most" sea el siguiente capitulo. Oigan esa cancion y me dicen si se les hace buena idea. Sera un Ethan's Pov**


End file.
